Parenthood
by HK-Revan
Summary: A sequel to Soldiers. Memories are hard to retrieve. Aizen gets a new toy and Gin is being an ass again.
1. Trea

A.N: This is a sequel to Soldiers. More or less. More like a sequel to Tragic Love chapter. And I will incorporate Trea Schiffer series from SickDrabbles. You know the lines, "Can I have a little brother?" I will stick that in the story somehow.

You have to read Soldiers in order to understand why they act the way they do. And to understand my rather strange way of writing.

This is an AU from soldiers mixed with Tragic Love. What happened was…they didn't have a coup. So Aizen is still alive. The Espada have their eccentrics. This starts off after Trea is kidnapped and Orihime is back in the Living World with amnesia. I need a good place to put her. Can't be Japan because they'd find her there. Or it could be…still thinking.

As warning, this will be tragic and funny. And somewhat weird.

KKKKKKKK

The room was sterile, white, just what an operation room is supposed to be. It was strongly lite by many lights. It made the room brighter, whiter and it made Szayel's pink hair pale in comparison.

On the white table, lied Trea his eyes wide and unseeing. He was stuck in a state of hypnosis as Szayel did his work. The small child looked so frail on the big table, innocent and weak.

On one wall was a two-way mirror where observers could view what was happening. Ulquiorra watched detached, wondering why he felt so bad for this to happen to his son.

"Ulquiorra." The soft-spoken words jolted him out of his musings. Ulquiorra turned to see Aizen, his lord and master.

Aizen walked in easy measured steps next to Ulquiorra, peering through the window before turning back to the cuatra Espada. "Having second thoughts?"

"No sir." Ulquiorra ducked his head, eyes closed as if it would erase the memory of what he was condoning.

"You know I don't like being lied to Ulquiorra." Aizen said gently. "Speak your mind."

Ulquiorra looked up at his leader. "Aizen-sama, is this really necessary?" He was referring to what was going to happen to his son.

Aizen nodded. "Yes." He adopted his fatherly mask, the one that allowed him to hide in Soul society so long. His best was the dork mask; good for making himself look harmless. "Your son needed help an intervention as the humans call it."

Ulquiorra thought back at Trea's first few days at Los Noches and the violent reaction that occurred. Trea was being ripped apart in Los Noches from the inside out. Aizen was correct, his son needed help.

"I must go Ulquiorra." Aizen went to the entrance of the room, pulling the door open.

He went into the room, taking out a small orb. Szayel had left the room, giving Aizen room to work. With the Orb of Distortion, Aizen will heal Trea and conveniently give him amnesia.

He activated it, while the power is not as strong as before it would suit his uses. What a shame to lose Orihime, Aizen mused as he used his reiatsu to trigger the orb. As the energy traveled from the orb to the patient, Aizen watched with a creator's sense of glee.

He drew his sword and dispelled the hypnosis over Trea. The child closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"Have a nice sleep." Aizen whispered as he sheathed his sword. He purposely made his voice to be confident and calming. He exited the room. "Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra snapped to attention. "Yes sir?"

"The boy is under your dominion. You're going to be a great father." He said the last part like a concerned parent, a doting father.

Ulquiorra bowed. "Of course."

Aizen turned and left through the door, the end of his coat swaying as he moved. He had other matters to deal with. One does not become God by sleeping or sitting on ones ass. His plans has not changed much, it will need some minor tweaking but other than that. It was perfectly fine. He will become God.

Ulquiorra pivoted, walking into the room surveying his sleeping son. He picked him up with one hand. For a second he fumbled, not knowing the correct way to hold the boy. After a review of his memories, he simply grabbed the child by the scruff of his shirt. After seeing how the child dangled ungracefully, he switched positions. Instead, he carried the boy under his arm.

Ulquiorra walked back to his room in silence. The others were doing their own things. As he walked, he passed by Orihime's room. He paused, sparing a glance at the empty room. For a second he imagined that she was still in there, making something or just gazing at the moon. He immersed himself in memories of her laughing, memories of her pestering Grimmjow or just simply existing. He missed her, deep down inside his icy façade.

He felt anger at Soul Society for making Orihime forget him and banishing her away. Once he finds out who made the decision, then he will be the one to rip out their heart. She never did explain what heart was. He still wanted to learn.

The brief lapse into memory faded as his feet carried him towards his room. When he go there, he walked into another room. There, he placed Trea onto it or tried to. Sometime during the walk, Trea had grabbed a piece of his jacket and would not let go. Ulquiorra was reluctant to injure or yank Trea's hand away from his jacket. After a few tugs, Ulquiorra finally decided on a method in which to satisfy himself and Trea. He settled down on the bed, shifting Trea a bit so that they would both be comfortable.

After a few hours, Trea's grip loosened and Ulquiorra wiggled out. He took the blankets and wrapped them around Trea. When he looked at Trea, Ulquiorra noted how much his son resembled him with the hair and the eyes. Ulquiorra wondered what Orihime thought when she saw Trea the first time.

Ulquiorra went to the door and closed it. He walked out. He had business to do all of it centering around his son. Another thing he would have to do is draw up a list of things and people that he doesn't want his son near at all.

Seriously would you let your son or daughter near Nnoitra? Or Grimmjow? Or even Gin?

No fucking way.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The following morning, Loli was ordered to awake Trea and send him to Ulquiorra. She knew what would happen to her if she played with the kid.

"Hey kid, wake up." A sharp nasally voice said obliviously disgruntled. "Can you hear me brat?"

The lump under the pillows wiggled for a few seconds before stopping. The arrancar scowled. "Get up, you little pest!"

Trea poked his head out of the set of covers he wrapped himself in, fixating a glare at the arrancar. "Go away." He disappeared beneath the covers again. Trea didn't want to wake up. This place was scary and his head felt fuzzy.

The arrancar growled, before marching over and yanking the blankets away angrily. "I am not going to take the fall if you're late for your breakfast with Ulquiorra-sama."

Trea stuck his head out again. "Tell your master to screw himself." Strangely, the name Ulquiorra meant something to him. Which was strange since he never met Ulquiorra.

In a flash, she grabbed him by his hair dragging him out. "Listen brat, why don't you tell him yourself."

Trea pulled himself up, ignoring the pain in his head. He bit down hard on her wrist. She yelped in surprise as his sharp teeth sank into her arm. She instinctively let go, throwing him aside into the wall. She wiped away the tiny splotch of blood, furious that she let a baby injure her.

When she looked back at where she thrown Trea, he wasn't there. Alarmed, and a bit ticked off she looked around the room trying to find a place where a small child would hide. After searching the entire room, upside down and right side up it was then that she noticed the door was open.

"Shit."

Trea wandered around the halls, finding some way to get back home. The problem was that the walls all looked the same. Within minutes of running, he was utterly lost. First things were first, find mom. But he couldn't smell her anywhere, any scent he picked up were old and intermingled with another. That must mean she was still in Soul Society and that he should invest all his energy to get home.

This place was dangerous; he could feel it in his bones. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickled and Goosebumps ran up and down his arm. Trea tiptoed through the halls keeping an eye out for any being who would impede his way.

Why can't he have a zanpakuto? Something big and strong like Ichigo's or something with tons of abilities like Byakuya's. Was he not worthy yet?

As these thoughts swirled in his mind, he wasn't paying much attention to his surrounding and as such ran into someone. With a cry of surprise, he crashed onto the floor. Something wet, but tasty fell on his head. It was chocolate; in fact, it was a chocolate cake.

Trea looked up at the huge person, the chocolate cake sitting on his head like a dilapidated hat. The big man wore a Love the Chief apron with a chief's hat on his head. He didn't look like a person of much intelligence but he looked scarily strong.

"Ulqu.." The big man blinked, and scratched his head several times. "No you're not Ulquiorra, you sure look like him just pint sized."

With a huge hand, he grabbed Trea by the back of his jacket. The cake fell off his head, leaving pieces in his hair. He was dangled unceremoniously off the ground, unable to do anything to stop his current predicament.

He was dragged to a big door numbered with a huge archaic four. The big man knocked. "Oi, Ulquiorra open up." He banged on the door.

The door slid open, Ulquiorra stood there looking disapprovingly at the big man. "Yammi."

Yammi grunted. "This is yours, right?" He held up Trea.

Ulquiorra looked at Trea, stared as the chocolate cake crumbs fell out of his hair and onto the pristine white hallway. "Thank you Yammi." He grabbed Trea, taking him from the tenth Espada.

"I have to get back to cooking, ruined my last batch." He lumbered off back to the kitchens.

Ulquiorra closed the door, taking the silent Trea into his inner sanctum. The room was very bland, it was a Spartan arrangement, and there was almost nothing for any luxurious item. Tera half expected the bed to be made of rock. Ulquiorra opened another door to what seems to be a bathroom; it had a sink, a huge tub and towels.

Without a word, Ulquiorra dumped Trea into the tub and turned on the faucet. The water and it scalded his skin. He was unused to such treatment, usually with Mom he would make his own bath and put bubbles in it. It would smell nice and would be so warm he would sometimes fall asleep.

A splash of hot water dashed him away from his fantasies. He was in a hot water where the retarded clown dumped him in. Said clown was staring down at him. "Strip, clean yourself and the servant will have a fresh set of clothes for you outside."

Trea flushed a dark red. "I'm not going to have sex with you."

"What?" His words came out a bit squeaked. Ulquiorra knew what sex was but why did he expect him to have sex with his son? Don't tell him that Nnoitra already got to him. If Nnoitra did, the fifth Espada is going to find himself less of a man in the most painful way he could.

Trea shook his head vigorously. "You're one of those perverted men who would get their jollies by having sex with little boys." He learned all this knowledge from eavesdropping from his mother's friends.

Again Ulquiorra was shocked. He placed a hand on his forehead. "I will leave but make sure to wash up." He left the room, closing it behind him.

It was time he had a long talk with Nnoitra about rumors and strange sexual practices and mentioning them around his son.

KKKK

Somewhere in the world, one woman woke up eyes wide. It was raining and she was getting soaked. She sat up, confused. After a bit of thinking, she concluded. "I was kidnapped by aliens!" She declared with much seriousness.

She then started searching herself for any sort of alien metal or piercing or artifact. Sadly she didn't find any.

KKKKKKK

And..that's chapter one. I hope you guys like it. And please give suggestions to where to plop Orihime down. What country, city…whatever.


	2. The TALK as Nnoitra says it

This is M dammit. M!!...Have caution, and sorry for the poor language.

KKKKKKK

Grimmjow scowled at Nnoitra, the fifth Espada, was taking his sweet time. They were playing Chinese checkers. Next to them was a pile of board games, all showing evident signs of wear.

Once upon a time those games were new and pristine, with tags still on them, stolen most likely. Orihime didn't comment on the tags but explained the rules behind each game. Some game rules were modified for example a penalty for breaking a rule was getting punched in the arm or becoming the scapegoat. The more vicious and bloody punishments were not done when Orihime was around, it wasn't that they feared Ulquiorra oh no it was just that she would pucker up her lips, her big eyes would widen and tear up and she guilt them into guilt an emotion they had never felt before. It felt horrible. The most horrifying thing was that she wasn't even consciously doing it.

Even Nnoitra who was notoriously a pervert and had enough sympathy to fill a period was not immune.

So far it was split between the two of them, a tie. Each had beaten the other in an equal amount of games. Grimmjow's sense of fierce rivalry would not let him lose to Nnoitra. If he wasn't allowed to fight Ichigo then he was going to dominate someone in something.

It started with a simple game of Go Fish. That led to a fierce game of Uno then to a loud roaring game of Monopoly. Very soon the board games were dinged up and a few were ripped up such was the fierce competiveness.

"Make your move; dammit I'm growing old here." Grimmjow snarled teeth bared aggressively at Nnoitra.

The Espada scowled. "I'm trying to think here so Shut UP." He tapped his piece torn between his decisions on where to move it. Losing to the sexta was inexcusable.

Grimmjow sneered at Nnoitra, leaning back on his cluster of pillows with a thump. This was so fucking boring, he might as well asked Ulquiorra to play but then he might lose more often so that idea was ignored. Halibel was off bathing with her flunkies. He may be bold but he wasn't recklessly stupid, no man had entered Halibel's domain and left with his limbs intact or his manhood still attached. None of the other upper level Espada wanted to play; Stark was resolutely napping while the old man couldn't be found.

After the woman left things had quieted down, life got boring. No rebellion, a tiny bit of fighting. Life sucked. At least with the woman around, interesting things happened.

It was then, lying on the set of pillows, thinking, that he saw a tiny pair of feet scamper into the room. He tilted his head, his gaze going from the feet to the head. Grimmjow raised both eyebrows as he stared at the kid. It took a few seconds for his brain to comprehend what he was seeing.

"No fucking way." Grimmjow muttered under his breath in disbelief. While his voice was soft enough that the kid couldn't hear him, Nnoitra noticed.

Nnoitra turned to look, his equally surprised face morphing to a perverted glee. In the time it took to blink, Nnoitra got up, looped over to the chibi-Ulqui, and grabbed his shoulders, whirling him around to face him.

"Helloooo." Nnoitra drawled, grinning widely.

The chibi-Ulqui looked up, terror in his wide green eyes. He let out a squeak at the big tall arrancar. Right now in that room there was a lot of reiatsu, the suffocating pressure, the crushing force was a product of the two arrancar's leaked reiatsu. They weren't even trying. Remarkably, the chibi-Ulqui was still able to stand there, only his harsh breathing showing he was pressed. Little did they know, chibi-Ulqui used to hang around Kenpachi's whose constant uncontrolled reiatsu gave chibi-Ulqui some resiliency against incredible reiatsu.

"What's your name?"

"Mom told me not to speak to strangers." Nnoitra was in the creepy-perverted-asshole category.

"I'm not a stranger." Nnoitra said unconvincingly. "In fact…" Nnoitra narrowed his eyes, trying to think of who would shack up with Ulquiorra. Ah, yes pet-sama. So they did get a kid. Niiiiice. "We're family."

"What?" To him the tall Espada was not a creepy-perverted-asshole he was a creepy-perverted-asshole-moron. "You're my dad?" There was clear disbelief in his voice.

"Sadly no." Clearly he would want to take Orihime in the many dirty ways he could, but alas Ulquiorra already staked his claim.

"Then what?" The boy furrowed his eyebrows together. "Are you related to my mom?"

"No." Nnoitra shuddered, related to the woman? No, he was far better than any human even if the human had god-like powers. That was a fate worse than death, right under getting castrated. "I am related to your father."

"My father?" There was excitement in his eyes. "Really?

Nnoitra's grin widened. "Yes. Do you want to know how?"

Chibi-Ulqui nodded fiercely.

"Well…" Nnoitra started his tale. "Your mom fucked your dad, though it took them a lot of effort. She knew about sex but was way too embarrassed to do anything about it and your dad doesn't have a sex drive even if it smacked him upside the head."

"So with Ulquiorra all confused on how to actually fuck your mom, he came to me albeit reluctantly to give him advice seeing how I'm the stud of the Espada and far superior than him."

There was a snort from Grimmjow.

Nnoitra continued undaunted. "Anyways, I got a communication device from Szayel and got Ulquiorra to steer her into a room with a two way window so I can tell him actually what to do."

"So Ulquiorra took her on a walk to the room where they sat on the couch. And they sat there and sat there and sat there." Nnoitra threw his hands up. "What a complete pair of morons. They are made for each other. Neither of them made a move."

"After what seems an eon, Ulquiorra finally kissed her on the lips." He rubbed his two hands together gleefully. "And then the real hot stuff happened. With my advice, it was good enough to make big bucks in a porno."

"What happened?" The childish curiosity bubbled from his lips, he had no clues what words like 'fuck' were but he did want to know where he came from. It would be his undoing.

"After Ulquiorra kissed her, she stared at him with a red face. I had to whisper a few words of encouragement." In actuality those whispered words of encouragement were screams of rage telling Ulquiorra to fuck her or else losethe chance forever to another man. That finally galvanized Ulquiorra, he can be quite possessive.

"Then he slowly unzipped his jacket, revealing his hollow hole and a portion of his chest. The woman grew even redder, just staring at him. Personally I think Ulquiorra's a bit on the skinny side but I don't like guys so I don't give a shit anyways." Nnoitra always thought he had a better physique. "He went over to her, pulling her up and started to take her clothes off. They did it ever so slowly, like a strip tease."

"Once they were both naked, they paused rather the women paused growing even crimson while staring at your dad's junk. Your dad never got a red face but I did recall the time he got a slight flush on his cheeks when he was younger. Anyways he pushed her down on the couch, and used his tongue and hands to coax whimpers from the woman."

By now, the boy's jaw was nearing the ground in shock and his eyes were popping out his head. He couldn't stop Nnoitra once the fifth Espada was on a roll. And boy was he on a roll. Get him talking about sex or porn and he won't stop.

"Ulquiorra ran his hands all over her. He started from her shoulders to her big breasts and to her butt. He didn't just touch her, he licked her too. Man, he licked her neck, pressing kissing on it before giving her a hickey on her chest where his hollow hole is. It was heating up so much, the glass fogged and it took me some precious time to clean it." Nnoitra was working himself up, his own tongue wagging out. "While he was licking, kissing and touching her she was touching him too. She used her small and deft hands to touch Ulquiorra in places I don't think Ulquiorra touches himself."

"What place?" Oh boy, the kid really is naïve. Nnoitra felt it was his duty to enlighten his nephew.

"The private place." Nnoitra said lightly before speaking in a very serious tone. "You tell me if anyone tried to touching you there without your consent and I'll beat them into meat paste for you." This brief moment of protectiveness vanished. "So, she finally got Ulquiorra to change his facial expression from the non-emote expression he always have to a more surprised face."

"I was surprised when she took the initiative, grabbing his manhood and stroking it." Nnoitra looked gleeful. "He made some interesting noises while she was doing that, but Ulquiorra isn't the kind of guy to get dominated by a girl so he attacked her breasts pulling on them with his mouth. She started moaning, and Ulquiorra dominated the rest of it."

Nnoitra paused before continuing. "He spread his legs, pushing them aside. She was already wet, making his penetrating easier. He just shoved himself in there without any warning and she screeched. He pushed in and out, and her pained grunts became moans of pleasure. She then started screaming his name out, she climaxed and then he finished leaving her sweat streaked."

"One would think it would stop there but nooo…she said something to him, he looked surprised and then she gave him the best blow job I had ever seen. Her mouth covered it, her tongue licking all over. When she was covered with his seed, I wanted to join in the fun." Nnoitra then adopted a sad face. "But then Ulquiorra and she went back to their room and I wasn't able to see what happened next but I did hear it."

The boy just stared at Nnoitra aghast.

"And that is how you were created…more or less. They might have gotten more romps before you were germinated." The boy's face morphed into fear. "What?" Nnoitra turned around before gulping.

Ulquiorra stood behind Nnoitra, his eyes colder than Arctic ice, and his reiatsu was sweeping in the room creating a lot of pressure. "Cero."

A green light raced at Nnoitra, Nnoitra severed out of the way. "Hah! You missed!" He didn't notice the spoon part of his outfit was on fire. When he did, he started screaming like crazy. Pretty soon his head was on fire.

"Its called Stop, Drop and Roll you moron." Grimmjow called out, not exactly helpful. He stood near the door, sniggering. When Nnoitra started talking, he left before all the nasty details could be aired out. As he was walking back to his room, he saw Ulquiorra and decided to ruin Nnoitra's fun.

And now there was more fun, watching Ulquiorra beat Nnoitra within an inch of his life. He spotted the kid, Trea as Ulquiorra called him, standing there still in shock.

Once Nnoitra smothered out the flames, he had now to contend with a pissed off Ulquiorra. "I didn't do anything!" Nnoitra shouted in his defense, ready to fight and knowing he would most likely lose.

Ulquiorra's eyes held a fury in them. "You talked to my son." He hissed. "And spread disgusting lies about me."

Nnoitra, of course, took this the wrong way. "Of course they're true. I was a witness. You even asked for my help! Was the sex that bad?" He was affronted that the sex scene between Ulquiorra and Orihime didn't happen.

"I do not molest little boys." Snapped Ulquiorra, his reiatsu swirling around the room pushing Nnoitra to his knees.

"What?" Nnoitra blinked stupidly at Ulquiorra before laughing. "Oh that? I never said that." He looked relieved. "I thought you were going to roast my head because you overheard me telling your kid all about the sex you had with the woman."

That didn't make anything better. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, the pressure in the room doubled. Ten seconds later, Ulquiorra's hands were dripping with Nnoitra's blood. The fifth Espada had nearly every bone in his body broken, and lacerations from shoulder to hip. Some time during the beating, he used Nnoitra's sword on the owner.

Despite the beating, Nnoitra still had a grin on his face. He realized the significance of what he just did, how pissed off Ulquiorra was and was extremely pleased. In a sense, he one upped the fourth Espada.

Ulquiorra turned away from Nnoitra to look for his son. After Trea had left Ulquiorra's room, he had to look for the boy, sense for Trea's unique reiatsu among a massive group of arrancar reiatsu. It took Grimmjow to assist, that pained Ulquiorra. While he didn't dislike his siblings, he did consider himself superior from the weaker ones.

Grimmjow jerked a thumb. "Your kid left."

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a glare as if to say why-didn't-you-do-anything before storming out to find his son all over again. Grimmjow went over to Nnoitra. "Was it worth it?" He asked the damaged arrancar. Without Orihime, it was going to take the fifth Espada a bit more time to heal.

"Yes." Nnoitra gave a broken laugh, coughing out blood. "I regret nothing."

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Orihime sat down, relaxing her worn feet. She looked at her fellow bartender. It was break time.

May, a dark skinned women and a bartender sighed. "I just saw this cute guy and sadly, he's gay."

They both sighed. A girl has a harder time finding a man if men liked men more than they liked women.

"Girl, what kind of guy do you like?"

Orihime blushed, looking down idly doodling on the wooden counter with a finger. "Umm….someone taller than me."

"I hear you, dating a dwarf isn't on my list unless he's rich." May nodded her head. "Or too tall a guy, I get a crick in my neck when looking up."

May was a fellow coworker, using her job and her money to pay for her college fees. She was working her way through college and encouraged Orihime to also get into college. May wasn't going to be a bartender for the rest of her life.

"I um.." Orihime blushed again. "I think I would like a guy who…" She paused, searching her mind for the appropriate words. "Whose a clown."

"What?" May raised both eyebrows so high they disappeared.

"A sad clown." Orihime muttered to herself, embarrassed. "A sad clown with green eyes."

"Unhuh." May grunted. "Well if you like a guy like that, pursue it girl."

They went back to work. As Orihime worked, on her mind she had this image in her head for some time. There was a man in her head, a man with green eyes and tear marks on his face and a very white face, a clown in other words but not a normal circus clown. She wished she knew who he was and what circus he worked at so she could meet him and ask why did he haunt her dreams.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

So we have Las Vegas and London. Only two… I might pick Tahiti, or Paris…or even Madagascar.


	3. sora and a start

"I'm home." Orihime opened the door with her key before stepping in and hollering out her entrance. The slightly dinged wooden door swung open without a sound. She had pushed it open with a foot before shuffling in with her groceries. If she had more limbs, doing work would be so much easier but then the government will come down on here and then they'll know aliens did kidnap her.

The door opened up to a small dimly lit hallway with several openings to other rooms. The strong smell of meat stew floated into the hallway, causing Orihime to quicken her pace as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

The kitchen was well light and significantly hotter than the rest of the cold apartment. Utility bills cost money and it was cost effective to save energy. Orihime placed her bags of groceries onto the kitchen table that moonlighted as a work table.

"Onii-san." She approached the working man, peeking over his shoulder to look at what he was cooking. "What are you making?"

Sora smiled, even though she couldn't see his face, before answering. He found he was smiling more often now. "Something tasty, set the table, I'm almost done." He heard the pattering of feet as she did as he suggested.

He did a few more touches up on the stew before pouring its contents into two bowls along with dollops of rice. Sora placed both steaming plates of food onto the cleared table. Orihime filled two cups full of juice before setting them onto the table as long with some eating utensils.

Sora sat, clasping both hands together with his chopsticks in them. Across from him, Orihime did the same thing. "Ikidakimasu" Both said it quietly; before the solemn air was filled with loud munch of food.

Food was a serious thing for Orihime, she loved to cook it and loved to eat it. Sora loved his sister, mock her taste in food and he will scare the living crap out of you. As it turns out, it was harder to hide bodies other than eating them. Eating corpses were bad taste and boy did they taste bad, they also made his mouth smell like rot. Sora stuck to eating souls, or sneaking into Hueco Mundo to inhale his fill of soul particles. It would do any good to have the shinigami aware of his presence, seeing how Sora Inoue died and was 'purified' by Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Onii-san?" Sora looked up, chopsticks halfway up to his mouth. "Yes?"

Orihime looked down into her food. "I was thinking…" She mumbled the rest of it into her food.

"What?" Sora put a hand to his ear. "Can't hear you, speak up." He's going to have to work on her self confidence, damn those shinigami for erasing all her memories pertaining to anything that might've given her a backbone. Even his death was erased, all those empty spots in her memories filled in with other ones. Instead of him dying, he left her on a long extended business trip to get money for her wellbeing. He didn't die, didn't give her hairpins…it make him quite irksome towards the shinigami as a whole. Not like he had a warm opinion of them in the first place.

"I want to be a nurse." Orihime said firmly. "I want to help people."

Sora looked at Orihime, eyebrows raised. He placed his chopsticks down, taking a moment to process the thought. "A nurse?" Orihime with a hypodermic needle, now that was an image that was nightmarish.

"You don't like the idea?" Her voice was meek, sad too.

"No. I do like it." He grinned. "Its just I've never thought you'll go towards the general direction." She was a weaver of hearts and of the strings of destiny. Was.

She looked at him; face set her mind made up. "I know what to do. I know I will have to study and that I might have to drop my job and that will put more pressure on you for finding a job."

"Not to mention you are helpless with technology, you're going to have to work around that." Sora laughed to himself as he remembered her attempts to use a cell phone. "If you want to pursue that, I will back you up one hundred percent."

"Thank you." She beamed and went back to shoveling food into her mouth.

Later at night with Orihime tucked into bed, Sora watched her as she slept. He had missed being around his little sister. But now he was going to get a second chance. Sora wasn't sure if it was luck, or merely destiny that had Orihime find him under the lamppost in the pouring rain. (1)

He had lost hope in finding her, scouring the Earth for her presence. It was then, sitting in the rain, dressed much like euro trash when she came up to him. She had an umbrella, and in her hand was a steaming hot meat bun. She had recognized him, with his hair wet and dripping in the dreary world and had returned home to get some food for him.

From there on, he never let her out of his sight or sense. He lost her once; he wasn't going to lose her again.

He walked back to his room in silence, turning off the lights as he went. He pulled out a small box out of the top drawer in his room, opening it up. Inside was a pair of hairpins. Sora stole it from the shinigami, they had no right to keep it away from its owner. He understood why they did it though; the hairpins are Orihime's 'zanpakuto'. He wondered if he could force her to use her powers without the hairpins.

Maybe he should destroy them, and then she would be happier. She wouldn't know of her other life, know of the son she had or of the man who she had 'supposedly' loved. He owes this Ulquiorra a punch in the face or a swift and painful kick in the balls. Followed up by a devastating cero blast.

Ulquiorra….Sora grimaced. He had awakened from his stupor too late to save her from her kidnapping or to save her from anything. From then on, he was helpless as the war escalated. But he did settle his power and acquired a gigai. During the war, his constant flux of reiatsu was unnoticed. He was able to bring it under his control and contact old allies.

Sora placed the hairpins back into the small box. He will give it back to her and maybe this time she won't think they were too girly. He didn't know that the girls in her school teased her but this time he can protect her.

This time, he won't get hit by a car. This time, he won't die. This time, he will be the brother he promised he would be.

He was not an empathic or sympathetic person, he was possessive and strongly protective of what was his. That was all hollow, his desire to posses and dominate. His affection of Orihime lived on after his death, beyond his purification. That aspect of himself, of his human persona lived on. The niggling human aspect lived on, so when he finally threw off the yoke of human resurrection he returned to his former glory with that human emotion package.

He smirked to himself; perhaps it was time to pay a visit to his nephew and his brother in law. In the dimly lit room, the wind picked up as Sora grew excited at the prospect of meeting his nephew, excited that he was finally going to meet Ulquiorra and kick the fool's ass. No one impregnates his little sister without passing his 100 point test or dates her for that matter.

Sora, the name he decided to use for this existence, flexed his power letting a tiny amount leak out. Not enough to alert attention but just a miniscule sliver that reminds him that he is a hollow. Being around humans so much can make a person forget.

He was a predator in the guise of a normal human; the snake hollow form he took on when Sora Inoue died was the remnants of the human aspect. With that part purified, he was finally able to return to his true form. It has been a long time since he had been trapped in human form, kept in the reincarnation cycle endlessly without reiatsu.

Now with the cycle broken, he was free.

Sora placed back the box into the drawer. He closed it, taking a few steps back. He lazily placed his right hand out and simply thought. In his hand materialized a sword, his power folded, pounded, shaped into a sword. It was his hollow form shaped into a weapon of familiarly, a mockery to the shinigami. It was simple, elegantly shaped and sharp. It was also still full of flaws, despite the time he was given he still wasn't able to stabilize his power enough to summon his zanpakuto truly. What was in his hand now was a half assed production.

He swung the blade, twirling it idly with one hand. The hilt was a deep shade of green and black, while the blade itself was the bluish silver. As it went faster and faster, it made a whooshing sound as it moved. It captured the light, reflecting it as it whirled. When this has all ended, someone's blood is going to be dripping from his blade. It has been a long time since he ever had a fight.

He didn't know his name, not anymore. Once he had a name and then, he was lost into the reincarnation cycle as a plus soul. A rival must've done something to him. Now, with a huge gap in memories his human bits helped direct him. Even the name he had taken was because of the persistent human bit left behind.

"Who is King now?" Sora half mused.

There was no caste or pecking order other then power. He was King due to his power, his ability to remove his mask by himself and to evolve further than any other. He had also killed his fair share of rivals. There were Kings before him all killed. Never had there been a former King, it would be rather bad to have an angry defeated hollow.

The following morning, Sora presented to Orihime the box. Seeing her face light up made him feel all warm inside. It was worth all the danger of stealing it, of slaughtering the guards and almost revealing his identity to the shinigami. It would bring a slight problem to his plans if he were to be ousted so soon. Killing the shinigami was a bonus.

"They're so pretty!" She tried to put them in her hair and failed miserably. It took an extra pair of hands to put them smoothly into her hair.

She gave him a hug before leaving to inquire about enrolling into school for nursing. Sora watched her leave before taking a pill. Not just any pill, oh no, it was not a drug nor a stimulant or a drug. It was a mod soul.

He popped out of his gigai, stretching his limbs a bit. He still looked like Sora, or was it Sora looked like him? He couldn't remember. He was naked when he reappeared into the Living world. It was only due to a kind-mysterious-stranger that he even had clothes.

"Don't get into trouble." He narrowed his eyes at the mod soul, one can't trust shinigami work even an ex-shinigami.

"Yes boss man." Said the mod soul in a chipper voice.

Sora cast the mod soul a death glare before leaving the apartment. He sonido'd to the nearby park before opening up a gargantum. Only a stupid moron would open a garganta right in their own residence.

When he exited, Sora found himself before a pair of voste lorde hollows. He waved at them.

"Alphonso." He nodded his head to the tall male arrancar with vibrant red hair. "Alma."

Alma was average in height, with bright green hair and deep purple eyes. She was also a strong feminist and violent as well. She nodded her head at him, a slight head inclination but nothing more.

Alphonso was tall, and was very respectful. He bowed at the waist a full 45 degree before nodding. "My lord."

Sora looked up at Alphonso, grinning. "It has been a long time. Where is the rest of gang?"

"Gang?" Modern colloquialism went right by Alphonso. He was quite old.

"The others…my peeps…urm…my duckies." Ah, Dr. House his influence is everywhere.

Alphonso stared and even Alma had wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sora sighed. "Never mind." He sighed. "One of these days I'll get you guys a dictionary."

Alphonso bowed. "Ah, yes my lord I apologize for my inability to serve you fully."

Alma groaned. "He's been like this every since you disappeared." She shook her head. "Its gets annoying after a few centuries, makes me want to kill somebody."

Alphonso ignored Alma resolutely.

"You don't have to come." Sora look at the two of them, eyebrows arched. "Rescuing my newphew is none of your concern and by all rights you should be serving the current King."

Alma shrugged, eyeballs rolling. "We reserve the right not to serve. Besides look at these outfits, he's a male chauvinist and I am going to kill him." She looked like a prostitute on crack cocaine all in white.

"When was the last time you updated your hygiene?" Sora plugged his nose.

Alma turned into a flaming head for a brief second before returning to her stoic air. "Blame it on the twins."

"Ah." Nothing was said after that.

The trio started towards the white castle, using sonido to speed up their journey. As they ran, they also carried a conversation pertaining to the mission.

"Who is King now?" It would only be polite to query who and then kill that person.

"An asshole." Alma grumbled. "A male too, chauvinist to boot." She growled.

They continued running, silent after her answer. After a time, Sora stopped to look at his companions. "You guys still have your masks on." He indicated to the masks that covered their face.

The two looked at each other before simultaneously shrugging. "It never came up."

"You should take them off, you'll evolve even further and your power level will jump." Sora indicated to his own mask less face. "I can't have you too crimping my style."

Again the blank stares although this time it was accompanied with a glare. Alma growled loudly before without much ado, she gripped the edge of her mask and ripped it off with a loud crack.

A huge explosion followed her action, as Alphonso and Sora watched as Alma reached another mark in her evolution. When all the sand died down, beautiful women stared back at them. She didn't change in height, and her bright eyes stood out on her face. Her bright green hair stood out, flopping over her eyes and framing her face.

"Well?" Her voice was different now the mask was gone.

"It looks…different." Sora said neutrally.

"Do I look pleasant?" A slight and minuscule concern flared in her voice, masked by her strength and stubbornness.

"May I speak?" Alphonso finally found his voice to ask permission to speak.

Sora nodded ignoring the nagging instinct in the back of his neck telling him to glue Alphonso's mouth shut.

"You look like a loose whore." With Alphonso modern women's clothes definitely were in his opinion prostitute clothes. It wasn't Alma's fault, her markings on her face resembled makeup. Also, in Alpohnso's defense he was stating the obvious.

Alma's eyes narrowed, her lips becoming a thin line. Without warning, she punched Alphonso in the gut, sending him flying and crashing right into a rock. The rock shattered as Alphonso kept on skidding further and further away.

Sora held his hands up. "You look just fine, surprising but very fine." He indicated to the trail of sand and rock Alphonso was leaving behind. "And very strong."

Alma didn't punch him. She placed her fist down before glowering at the ground. "I am going to kill the person who made these clothes." She grumbled hands crossed over his chest.

Sora decided it would be more prudent to help Alphonso than to further comment on Alma's clothes. He had his pride and he wasn't a moron. He knew when to retreat.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ulquiorra scowled, the frown on his face was nearly a permanent fixture. After finding his son hiding in a vase, he gave Trea a severe lecture. After that, he restricted the boy to his room.

Hueco Mundo was dangerous and Ulquiorra wouldn't risk Trea's health just so some disgruntled arrancar could take a shot at him.

Ulquiorra was walking back to Trea's room when he felt a familiar reiatsu. Nnoitra was not so foolish. Surely the broken bones and limb casts would deter the pervert. Wait…he's a pervert and doesn't have a brain. He would talk to Trea even when forbidden.

"You see Trea, its all about mast-" A grumble, Ulquiorra lost the remaining bits of the word but he had a fair idea what Nnoitra meant. "Here, let me show you."

Before Nnoitra could do anything, Ulquiorra busted the door open, striding in. What he saw, surprised him. There in Trea's room was Stark, Nnoitra and Grimmjow. They were arrayed around the room while Trea sat on a pillow.

With Ulquiorra' appearance all talk halted. Nnoitra lifted his arm. "Hey, I didn't do anything." He said defensively. "I'm not that stupid."

Grimmjow smirked at Ulquiorra. "Aw…looks like daddy is all concerned about his son. Don't worry emo-clown your kid is safe with us. In fact, he likes us better than he likes you."

Ulquiorra looked at Trea, his son looked at the ground. Not good. Ulquiorra was not going to have his son corrupted. Orihime would not forgive him. He would not forgive himself.

Stark yawned, lifting his head up from his pillow. "Ulquiorra, don't worry." He sat up, still yawning. "I'm here to make sure they don't do anything that you would frown upon."

"He frowns on everything." Grimmjow snorted, interrupting. "Trash this, trash that."

Stark continued. "Besides, Halibel would have my head if I let Trea become a full blown pervert like Nnoitra."

"Not as if she already has your balls in an iron grip." Nnoitra smirked. "Wait….no that's your cute little fraccion."

Stark looked at Nnoitra evenly. Nnoitra looked away, pouting. He knew challenging Stark was a death wish. Stark looked back at Ulquiorra. "Some sit; get to know your son."

Ulquiorra sat, looking at his 'family' with appraising eyes before nodding at Stark. "Where should I start?" He asked Stark, deep respect in his voice.

"You already did, now just listen." Stark looked at Trea. "Please continue, start at the beginning. I am sure your father would love to listen."

Trea stared at his monster of a father before he started speaking his voice cracking every other word before he grew in courage and started speaking more evenly.

It was a start.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

(1) I took inspiration from The Demon ororon, a manga that is good and sadly the sequel isn't out in print. It isn't that well known but it has a good story line and unique art.

(2) Sora Inoue man…I like using him. In this universe he is the former Hollow King. So buahahah…and Alphonso and Alma are back!!...All this can be look back at the Omake in Soldiers. Soon Brothers in law will meet, sparks will fly and a male chauvinist meets a strong violent feminist.


	4. Fight!

Sora frowned, concerned, Alphonso didn't look good in any sense of the word. He had a huge bruise on his abdomen in varying colors of purple, blue and green. His mask was only slightly scratched, blood dripped from underneath of his mask. He couldn't stand at the moment, his legs wouldn't support him. Also, if he did stand his vision would swim with black dots and the compulsion to throw up would grow even more than the one nagging him right now.

He stayed on his knees, head lowered to the ground.

Alphonso wasn't prepared for the punch and was also unprepared for the amount of sheer power behind it. He was fast enough to dodge and given some effort strong enough to block it but he didn't expect that she would react so violently. It didn't help that he was slightly distracted. Luckily for him, she aimed for his stomach and not his head. Her punch was strong enough to knock him out if it was aimed for his head.

Alphonso placed his hand on his neck, wiping the blood away. He looked up at Alma, his dark chocolate eyes half closed in pain. He could see his lord as well, giving Alma a stern look. Alma's purple eyes stared back at Alphonso, her lips drawn into a tight paper-thin line. She looked away first. "I'm going."

The only evidence of her departure was the small pile of kicked up sand.

"What's wrong? Your reflexes have slowed down to a snails pace." Sora gently poked his servant, checking for more injuries. "Don't tell me you have sustained enough damage to cripple your body while I have been gone."

Alphonso shook his head, only wincing when Sora touched a sore spot, taking deep breaths to drive away his nausea. "No my lord."

"Then what is the matter with you?" Sora was not one to coddle those who served him. "Before you could fight multiple opponents and defeat them all, and now you couldn't even block one person."

"It is nothing."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love." He saw the twitch and smirked. "Hehe…so the stoic Alphonso has finally found someone he wishes to mate with."

Alphonso looked down at the ground. "I apologize greatly my lord."

"For what?"

"I do truly love Alma but I fear my affection for her will encompass my sense of duty to you."

"Huh." Sora waved a hand. "Piff, I'll be fine."

Alphonso sighed, the first time he had shown self doubt.

"So, have you…." He twirled a finger to express what he couldn't say. "You…Alma…"

Alphonso shook his head. "No my lord. I have not yet approached her with my expressed desires to have her as my mate."

"Because she would then castrate you upon any indication that you want to use her as your fuck kitty right?"

"Yes my lord and also that she might not desire me as I desire her." Alphonso paused. "My lord I do not wish to use her as my whore, I respect her wishes and if she does not wish to mate with me I shall stop any advances."

"Are you sure you love her? It could be a crush."

"It is love."

"Hmmm…and how do you know?"

"I feel it. She is the one."

"How do you know?" Sora pressed on. "Are you sure this isn't something a romp wouldn't cure?"

"Yes my lord."

"Besides she would castrate you if it was a one night stand." Sora muttered to himself.

Alphonso nodded. "I know I love her because she was the only person who had held my thoughts in an iron grip."

"Unhuh." Sora muttered. "Just like day time television."

"You know, you're lucky she's not a Black Widow or else mating will be a rather moot point." Sora laughed a little. Alphonso grunted, not exactly amused at that fact.

Alma reappeared, with an arrancar in tow. She had a strong grip on the arrancar's neck, dragging the poor thing along with her. She dumped the dazed figure onto the sands. "Lunch."

She then walked away towards a pile of rocks. Little did the others know, she had caught a bit of their conversation. Alphonso desires her? Dear ol' Alfy? Alma shook her head fiercely; no Alphonso would never approach her because he was too much in love with his job to his lord. Besides, she doesn't need a man she could protect herself just fine. She didn't need him.

"Men." She said sadly to herself they were gay, evil, worthless or devoted to another being.

Meanwhile Alphonso pounced on the arrancar, devouring him completely leaving only rumpled clothes behind. He had bit into the arrancar, draining him dry before biting down on the now crunchy skin. He devoured the arrancar completely.

The change was immediate. The bruises faded away and he stood, towering over Sora.

"Better?" Sora stood up as well, brushing the sand off his clothes.

"Yes my lord." Alphonso placed a hand on his mask, placing his fingers into the other eyeholes. He clenched his hand, the mask shattered with several cracking sounds. Like with Alma, a fierce sand storm kicked up but strands of spider webs appeared, surrounding Alphonso in a tight cocoon.

Alma walked over to Sora, shielding her eyes. "Was this the same with me?"

"Except for the webs."

She harrumphed. "What about the extra eyes? Do you think he'll lose those as well?"

Sora shrugged. "Probably." He wasn't an expert in transformation but he figured the further human you become, the more extra limbs you loose.

"Tell me, why is it that you follow me still? You have achieved all that you could as a hollow and by all rights you can challenge me."

Alma stared at him in the eyes in a 'what are you kidding' look before speaking. "We follow because we owe you. When we banded together, it was your leadership and power that kept us all alive. There is a good reason why there are very few voste lorde, many of us in our power caste kill others to make sure there is no competition. You were the one who made us see that it is in our cooperation that we will defeat all enemies."

"We owe you our continued existence." She placed her hand on his forearm and gently squeezed. "Don't worry about it; if we do rebel I'm sure we'll give you a written 30 day notice."

Sora snorted at the concept.

The winds died down as did the conversation.

The web cocoon cracked and broke. Alphonso appeared, completely naked and very human. He was light skinned, with a slight tan. His red hair stood out even more, while his small brown eyes were set in the front of his face. He now had ornaments on his ears, bone white ear clips, three on the right and two and the left.

"That was an interesting experience." He said in comment, as he inspected his body. Alphonso placed a hand out, two fingers put together, with his thumb touching. A white strand shot out, webbing Alma's mouth shut.

"Amazing." Alphonso stared at his hands; he was too enthralled with his abilities then to notice he had committed a major faux pas. "It used to be I needed to get webbing from my rear end."

"That was something I didn't need to hear." Sora muttered to himself, wisely stepping away from Alma as she struggled to rip the web from her mouth.

After ripping it off, she launched herself at Alphonso with a low snarl. Without his extra eyes, he wouldn't have a nearly 360 vision span. By all reason, she was fast enough to smack him silly. Amazing, with his back turned to her, he dodged her, jumping up into the air, flipping over. Alma was so surprised she slammed into the sand.

As much as Sora would want to watch the two bicker, he knew it would be detrimental to the mission. He stepped between the two of them. Alphonso immediately halted but Alma geared up to run right at the arachnid arrancar.

Sora caught her by her arms, halting her charge. "Alma, stop."

She stopped struggling and fumed. If it were any other man, she would bust his balls and make him less of a man. With a woman, a head butt would be coming up. She hated being manhandled.

Alphonso retrieved the arrancar clothes; it was as if the guy was going to use it anyways. He dressed; luckily the arrancar was the same height but not the same width. The clothes were a bit big and draped on the tall thin arrancar.

After deciding that Alma was sufficiently calm, he let her go. She gave him a half hearted growl of disapproval before going over to Alphonso.

"Why is it that you have neat powers?" Alma asked voicing what Sora wanted to know. "All I get is speed, enhanced hearing and power behind my hits."

"You are a cat." Sora said pointedly. "In your various transformations, you lost your tails, your stripes, the fur and the ears. Be thankful, in the human world the humans have a fascination with furries."

"Furries?"

"People with cat ears, tail and maybe paws. There is a sexual fascination attached to it as well."

Alma cocked an eyebrow before shuddering.

"I am an arachnid." Alphonso reiterated what was already known. "I can shoot out sticky webbing, and stick to various objects. I am rather thankful I lost my extra arms and eyes before becoming a voste lorde."

"Yeah but you got a lot more than you put in." Alma numbered off with her fingers. "The web from your fingers, humanoid shape, less eyes, a sixth sense, excellent equilibrium and etc."

The two stared at each other, one slightly angry the other puzzled. Simultaneously they turned to look at Sora. "What about you?"

Sora looked at Alma then at Alphonoso. "What about me?" He shook his head. "I am the wind."

Sora gave them nothing else but started off at a run towards his target. They have stalled long enough.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Gin and Tousen were in a room, doing practically nothing. Gin was tapping the wall with his hand making a loud thawp sound every time there was contact. It was irritation Tousen a lot.

"Gin, stop that." After ten minutes of this it was making the blind man quite angry.

"Hmm?" Gin continued. "Oh, is this bothering you?"

He continued tapping the rock.

"The path of least bloodshed advises that I politely request that you stop making that noise."

"Why?"

"Because it is a useless motion and it is irritating me."

"So."

"So?"

"Jeez, don't get so high-pitched Tousen I am right here."

"Ichimaru Gin."

"Man, that low solid tone tells me you are quite serious." Gin sighed and stopped.

Silence.

"Hey Tousen." Tousen made a deep sigh of great pain. "Ever think you regret leaving Soul Society?"

"Of course not."

Gin flopped on the ground. "Ya sure?"

"Yes."

Gin turned to look at Tousen. "Even the fuzzball?"

A tense silence followed his words.

"I hate you Gin." Was all Tousen said before leaving the room.

In the empty room, Gin imagined he was in a shack and in that shack was Rangiku. He imagined the bright blue sky, the cloudless day and the fun of youth. But then his happy dreams were overshadowed by the promise of power and as he was drawn away Rangiku disappeared before his eyes for he was unable to take her with him.

Gin smiled sadly to himself. "I hate me too."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Orihime quickened her pace to the bar. She had just finished a successful nurse hunt and in a few days go to an interview in which it would be decided if she could join the nursing school. She couldn't wait.

All that was left was to tell her boss that she might be leaving.

As she neared, she heard the loud shriek of sirens. Orihime started to run. When she arrived she saw emergency cars and people yelling and talking.

She saw May huddled over the fallen figure on the ground. Before the police could secure the perimeter, she sneaked through going over to May. As she got closer she could smell burned flesh and blood. For a second she was drawn back to a distant memory of antiseptic and of deep profound sadness.

There were wrecked cars, oil and gasoline. There was so much blood.

Without a word she grabbed some medical supplies, going over to help. In an almost, unconscious manner she started directing people. They were so shocked that this small and young Asian women was telling them to do things, they did it.

Orihime herself went to May, going over to help the figure on the ground. She bandaged the women up, staunching any blood and taking an inventory of all the evident wounds. After identifying those wounds, she told one of the emergency people what those wounds were. She retreated when all the people were piled into ambulances.

It took five minutes for Orihime to shake herself out of her funk. What did she just do?

One of the local doctors walked over to her, some blood on her blouse. "Hey, girl you did great. I've never seen you before and you're a bit young but you're pretty good."

The doctor continued. "Are you one of those young prodigies?"

Orihime shook her head negatively. "No. I…I just applied to go to nursing school.

The female doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She placed a hand into her pocket before drawing out a business card. "Here, take this. If you need getting into the school don't hesitate to call me. You have potential I can see it."

Orihime took the card, smiling widely. "Thank you." She bowed. "But you don't have to do anything on my account."

"Look….what's your name? I'm Dr. Lawesky." She held out her hand to shake.

Orihime shook. "I'm Inoue Orihime."

"Well Orihime. I hope to see you again as a nurse or doctor." Dr. Lawesky nodded. "Once you do get your license, call me if you need a job."

The doctor walked away. Orihime looked at the card in her hand. It said Dr. Lawesky Dean of Medicine PHD.

Orihime stuffed the card into her pocket. She had to see if May is okay. May went with the ambulances so the person on the floor must've been a relative. Orihime went to the nearest hospital. Her job could wait.

When she got there she was directed to where May was.

"May?" The room had two beds, one was unused. The other was occupied.

"Orihime?" May had been crying, her face streaked with tears. "Oh Orihime." She guided Orihime to the bed. "Orihime, this is my mom. Mom this is Orihime."

The women in the bed did not respond.

"What's wrong?" All the tubes and the beeping machines bode ill.

"There was a car accident and the doctor said that she's in a coma." May wiped her tears away with a tissue. "They said there is possible brain damage."

The words _car accident_ sank in deep within Orihime's mind. In her mind flashes of images appeared. Blood, there was so much blood and her brother was in them. She couldn't recall if her brother was in a car accident. She couldn't remember.

Orihime went over to May's mother, placing her hand in hers. "Oh May…" Tears started to build in her eyes.

"Will you join me in prayer? I know you're not of my religion."

"Sure."

May gripped the other hand. "Oh Lord…" She began.

As May prayed Orihime closed her eyes and thought good things. She wanted May's mother to get better, she wanted May to be happy again. She wished that May's mother would open her eyes and speak to them.

While Orihime had her eyes closed, May opened hers just in time to see a warm glow appear. May watched in astonishment, in fear as the wounds vanish before her very eyes. She peeked a glance at Orihime and saw the glow that surrounded her head. May looked back at her mother and kept on staring. When the orange glow died down, her mom's eyes were opening.

"Mom?" May said in a whisper, hope in her eyes, before engulfing her mother in a hug.

It was a miracle.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So then he went pow-" Trea gestured with a hand. "And the guy went flying, right into orbit."

Ulquiorra nodded his head stiffly. After some time in the room, Grimmjow and Nnoitra wanted a walk outside. They hated being cramped into a room. Stark was left in the room, sleeping his heart out. Ulquiorra decided it was best to leave the primera alone. Grimmjow and Nnoitra seem to be enjoying this story more than Ulquiorra thus distancing the father and son even more.

As they were walking in the desert, away from the castle three figures appeared. Ulquiorra automatically maneuvered so Trea was in easy reach and in a defensible distant.

Sora, Alphonso and Alma arrived. Sora was the odd one out, his clothes outlandish while the other two were in typical arrancar clothing. Their reiatsu was hard to decipher but there was an air of power.

Sora looked at Ulquiorra, not exactly happy. The object of his mission was next to Ulquiorra and Sora wasn't sure if he could kill Ulquiorra with a child present, especially Orihime's kid. Alphonso and Alma stood next to him on either side. While it may look they were outnumbered with the Espada there, they were not pushovers. "Give Trea back, stealing is against the law especially child thief or as the humans say kidnapping."

"He is my son so I have the right to take him wherever I wish. Furthermore this is not the human world we live in so such petty rules do not apply." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the speaker, the strangely dressed arrancar.

"We may be hollows but that doesn't mean we don't have rules." Sora stated plainly, glaring at Ulquiorra. "Besides, even if you are the father it doesn't mean you get custody. One, you're dead. Two, you kidnapped him from his mother and three you're a horrible father. So Hah."

Ulquiorra moved in front of Trea and glared back at Sora ready to strike if the situation called for it. "I am aware of my condition, but the child is no longer among the living, so he does not belong there either. Moreover, I did not take him away from his mother. Had I not brought him here to live with me, he may have very well been killed by those useless shinigami. How foolish you are for stating things that have no support behind them. "

Sora made a 'piff' noise. "And whose fault was it to impregnate Orihime, not even suggest child support or emotional support. I know your nicknames Ulquiorra, emo-clown, he who weeps, transvestite who cries." He glowered severely. "While I dislike shinigami as well, it doesn't mean they may, sadly, have a better environment for a growing child's needs. This place is not good for a growing child's mind, this blank lifeless desert."

Sora's group has infiltrated parts of the organization, they had some reliable intelligence.

Ulquiorra was quite irked at the mention of all his loathsome nicknames. Behind him Nnoitra and Grimmjow broke out into a fit of laughter. "The birth of this child was Orihime's fault as much as it was mine. She left Hueco Mundo before we could come to any sort of agreement."

"Fault?" Sora bristled immediately, quite ready to defend his sisters honor. "If anything it is your fault you-" He was interrupted by Trea, who, after staring at him for a long time recognized him.

"Uncle?...Aren't you dead?" Sora paused. "Um…. yes….and no...Yes." There was silence.

Ulquiorra looked from Trea to Sora and back. Grimmjow and Nnoitra's laughter stopped for a second then continued. "Oh Ulquiorra is in for it this time." Said Nnoitra with a cackle "Looks like the brother in law came to collect some payment"

"Wait, how do you know about Trea?" Ulquiorra asked Sora. "Who told you? And you Trea how can you be so sure that this man is your Orihime's brother"

"Mom showed me pictures." Trea said quietly, still afraid of his father. "She said her brother became a hollow but purified himself. He was the one who gave her the hairpins."

Sora puffed up a little before deflating. He looked down at Ulquiorra. "Give me back my nephew or else you're going to get it, and trust me it isn't going to be nothing short of a kick up the rear end."

Ulquiorra put his hand around the hilt of his sword and another on Trea, pushing Trea behind him even further. Ulquiorra could tell that Sora was strong and so was getting ready for the worst. "Tell me why are you so keen on taking my son back with you? What do you hope to give him; he is not among the living and is not a normal boy. He belongs here at my side."

"He belongs with his mother who lives-." Sora immediately clapped hands around his mouth. Oh shit. Alphonoso, knowing his lord was in trouble spoke up but it was Alma who rescued him. "Our lord is troubled; at times he is not himself. He knows the boy should not be with you and also has no clues where the mother is due to mental difficulties." She called him stupid in short, it might save Sora or it might not.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a millisecond. He quickly regained composure and feigned not to have noticed what had been said. That female arrancar had been quick to justify Sora's acts. Could it be possible that he knew where Orihime resided? Maybe these people could be of use to him after all. "You say that your leader has mental difficulties, and yet you still believe that he can take better care of my son. It is evident that your demands are foolish. Trea belongs with either his mother or myself and no one else. Since she is not here, he will reside with me."

After hearing his mother's name, Trea poked his head to the side to get a better look at his uncle. Did he really know where his mother was. Trea wanted to run and ask his uncle to take him to his mother but knew getting away from Ulquiorra was going to be an almost impossible task

"What Alma means to say..." Alphonso's attempt to salvage his lord's dignity was meet with high strung indignity of Alma who does not want a man to protect her words. They started bicker quite fiercely. The two voste lorde class arrancar were causing quite a scene.

"Both of you, quiet down." Sora said very calmly exerting only a tiny bit of his spirtual pressure. The two stopped talking. Sora sighed before addressing Ulquiorra. "Do you really think Trea would want to be here with you? Clearly you are the addled one. Trea would rather be with me since I may know where his mother is and I would be nicer and kinder to him that you." Sora smirked maliciously. "Besides I don't approve of your existence and I feel it is my duty to wipe you off the face of the universe."

He knows where mom is! That is the only thing that registered on Trea's mind that second. He knew he had to do whatever it took to escape from his father, and now that he knew he could find a way back to his mother he had hope. Trea ran from behind Ulquiorra in an attempt to reach his Uncle before it was too late. He was that desperate to find his mom.

Orihime. That was the only thing that went through his mind. Ulquiorra did not hear the threat that came from Soras mouth afterwards nor did he notice Trea begin to move behind him. He came to as Trea began to make his run towards his Uncle.

Sora noticed Trea making his move, motioning to his two colleagues to move as well. Alma and Alphonso moved, bringing up a shield to block anyone to impede their lord. Grimmjow and Nnoitra collided into them as Sora moved to grab Trea. At the same time, Halibel appeared her agenda different from the others but in enough time to make Sora veer off from his trajectory. Her mission was of a different nature but she knew when to support her siblings, much as she despised a few of them family was first. She was also voste lorde class and was quite skilled. Sora slid back, catching himself as he skidded.

With her other hand, Halibel retrieved Trea, holding him tight to her well endowed chest. The shock was enough for Trea, who was used to big chests, to fluster. Alma and Alphonso held off the other two arrancar easily. They beat back the two, Alma being more vicious while Alphonso was doing it in a normal non aggressive way. They had yet to draw blades. The fight drew to a stop when Sora motioned with a hand, his two servants withdrawing back to him. They were at an impasse. Trea was in Halibel's grip, and Sora might have met his match in speed. It would be difficult to win now. Backup and leverage is needed.

"Please, let me go!" Mumbled Trea into Halibel's chest tears beginning to swell into his eyes. "Please let him take me to my mother."

Halibel was unmoved. Sora took this chance to one up Ulquiorra. "See! Bad parenting in progress, you are all horrible relatives."

Ulquiorra dashed towards Sora and stood between Halibel and Sora. He had enough of this 'Sora'. His hand plunged towards Sora's chest but was quickly met by Sora's vice grip.

"Uncle Sora." Trea said trying to wiggle out of Halibels grip "Don't hurt my...my father..." He struggled to get the words out, never having addressed Ulquiorra in such a way before. "After hearing from Nnoirtra bout my mother and father I am sure she would be upset if you did something to him. Please if you know where she is tell her to come get me, because I know my father or anyone else here will not let me leave"

Sora paused, keeping Ulquiorra's hand in his vice grip. "Uhhh..." What could he say? "Well..." He didn't want to tell him because then Ulquiorra would know and Ulquiorra would take Orihime away from him. He also fairly hated ULquiorra and he didn't want Trea to be without his mother so he was rather conflicted. "Your mother is..." Currently under amnesia and does not know you exist. That would crush the poor kid. "Currently unavailable." He finished lamely.

"Hahahaha" came Grimmjow's maniacal laugh from Sora's left. "You have no fucking clue where she is do ya!"

Ulquiorra pulled free from Sora's grip with a side kicked that missed and sonido'd to Halibel's side. "This child will not be going anywhere, especially with someone like you."

"I..." Sora remembered to shut his mouth before he blurted out where Orihime was. Sora scowled. "Ah, screw it I'm just going to kill everyone here so then I can take Trea home. Hey, maybe I can that the supposed father in a sack to bring home as a memento."

Sora vanished, reappearing behind Halibel, hand plunging to rip a hole through and through. His hand was stopped by another's gloved one, Stark had felt the commotion and appeared right in time to catch the fist.

Sora and Stark met eyes and drew apart. Halibel vanished with Trea as the two fought. Soon they were mere blurs to others eyes but a definite end was there. Stark was faster than Sora but Sora was stronger and far more durable. But Stark did manage to draw some wounds as they fought. It was a rather explosive battle.

Alphonso and Alma stopped to look at their leader receiving and blocking attack after attack from Stark. Noitra and Grimmjow took the opportunity to strike against them.

Ulquiorra walked up to Hallibel and took Trea from her hands and held on to his wrist tightly.

All the while Trea was struggling inside trying to figure out how to bring this meaningless fight over him to an end. He could not bear to see any of them get hurt over him. While he may dislike his father they were family and his mother always said to stick by family. Sometimes his father was pleasant other times not so much.

With Halibel unburdened she assisted Stark in the fight. Sora, seeing he would be unable to defeat Stark by himself at this moment. Now with Halibel's assistance his percentage of winning was cut in half. Sora decided he might as well kill Ulquiorra now and deal with the sobbing Trea later.

He pivoted, launching a punch at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra drew his sword and the two clashed with Trea still being gripped. Sora was careful not to hurt Trea. His two servants were still fighting, with Alma beating the holy shit out of Nnoitra for being a complete pervert. Alphonso was irritating the hell out of Grimmjow. Not only was Grimmjow losing, he was losing horribly as well.

Trea was being yanked backwards and forwards, the pain in his wrist accumulating, making him fear that his arm might fall off. "STOP BOTH OF YOU!! Keep at it and I will be without a limb!!" Ulquiorra and Sora hesitated for a second but continued on clashing swords. "Damn it can't you see that the decision is mine to make!! I am old enough to choose for myself!! I'm not a baby who can't think for himself!!"

"Then choose." Stark said calmly, staunching the blood from his wounds. "Once you do so then this entire debacle will be over and I can get some sleep." Ulquiorra and Sora paused waiting for Trea's response. Ulquiorra was the worse worn, he was more injured. Sora was hardly injured but did sustain some wounds form his fight with Stark.

Trea stared from his fathers eyes to Sora. He didn't know what to do. Should he leave with his uncle? How did he know he would see his mother? What if he was eaten by those vasto lorde arrancar instead? If he stayed with his father, he didn't know how long it would be before he got to see his mother. The only thing he knew for sure was that she was alive and out there.

He looked back into his fathers eyes and said, "I am going to stay..." Sora was about to inquire when Trea continued," As much as I want to go to where my mother is, how do I know you are not lying to me. I am sure that my mother will come here for me. If you want me to leave with you must prove to me that you really know where my mother is. In the meantime I will remain here...by my...father's side..."

"What?" Sora promptly yelled. He turned and fired a cero so strong it vaporized anything in its path for a mile. A lot of poor mostly innocent arrancar and hollows died. Sora's eyes were twitching. "You can trust me! I'm your uncle and I'm related...kinda...but your mother...whereabouts..." Amnesia, going to be a nurse, thinks she's a virgin...pause. "I cannot tell you or show you because your as of a father will kidnap her again, do his dirty ways and impregnate her again and force her to serve his precious King while I am left behind AGAIN." Sora fumed. "ARG...should've just...gaaah." He demolished a mountain with another cero. Sora sighed. "You have your mother's intelligence Trea, I'm sure she would be proud of that and of you're…. current streak of pacifism." Sora grumbled again, mostly to himself. "I outa kill the King and then no body would disobey me." Except for Alma and the twins and not to mention the batty old lady who was part of his entourage but continued to ask him if his underwear was clean.

Trea tried hard not to laugh at his Uncles Rampage. He was overjoyed to hear that his mother would be proud of him. Oh how he wished he could be with her right now. "Well…." Came his small voice,"…. I HAVE always wanted a younger brother...Don't worry Uncle I will be fine... tell my mom to come for me soon. Tell her I love her and I want to be with her."

Sora sighed. Great what to tell Orihime? Hi, you have a son, had sex with a clown and you don't know. Oh and your son is dead and is currently living with your father who is a killer. Yes, nice. Sora groaned at his thoughts. "I will pass on your thoughts." Lie. "Also having a younger brother may be a blessing but could also be a nuisance. And further more I am not going to leave you here all alone with the Texas Chainsaw Massacre Family."

Trea gave him one of the biggest smiles he had since forgotten he could do and thanked his Uncle.

"Why haven't you paid tribute to the King?" Asked Stark, already the bleeding had stopped.

Alma snorted. "I'm not going to kowtow to a freaking shinigami."

"Alma stole the words out of my mouth." Sora grinned slyly. "Unless he defeats any of us we do not bow to any shinigaimi."

Stark nodded his head. "Understandably."

"Guys, we're moving." Sora announced to his cronies. "Get your things packed." Alphonso accepted, Alma did not. "WHATT?" She promptly punched Sora right in the jaw. "I am not wearing these prostitute clothes any longer so men could take a peek!" Sora went flying. Alphonso sighed. "I'll get the boss man."

Alphonso retrieved Sora, the said arrancar having a bruise on his jaw and spittle. Alma has a mean upper hook.

Sora started to walk away when he turned back and said, "Don't think that this will be the last You've have seen of me you emo-clown. You will pay for everything you have done. I will be back and if I hear even the smallest peep of complain out of my nephew I will not hesitate to kill you."

Ulquiorra paused. "And I will not hesitate to kill you if given a proven cause." In other words, try it sucker. Sora chuckled. "Oh I will...I haven't survived so long without eviscerating many opponents"

Alma and Alphonso sonido'd away trailing behind Sora.

"That's right You Skanky Arrancar Woman Run Away!!" Nonitora yelled. Grimmjow chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" said Nnoitra before he let himself fall to the ground. He was hut so much, he didn't want to move and he had just recovered from Ulquiorra's beat down.

Of course he was totally unprepared for the stomp on his balls when Alma mysteriously reappeared. "I'm a cat you moron, I have great hearing and I'm fast." She stomped again before vanishing completely.

"You're lucky she didn't kick him hard enough for his thing to fall off." Alphonso commented idly, having followed Alma's lead. "If you're lucky you might keep your balls."

Nnoitra groaned and whimpered holding his private area in pain. Alphonso half bowed before vanishing completely into thin air.

"He's polite for a voste lorde." Comment Stark calmly. He then yawned, stretching his arms out. He then proceeded to lie down on the ground and sleep. Halibel looked at them. "Aizen-sama requested a meeting. It is in a day, do not be late." She too vanished.

Grimmjow left, a bit happier than before. Nnoitra was too injured to move his lower body so he just lied there, moaning in pain. Ulquiorra decided it was time to return to his domain.

Ulquiorra looked down at his son and motioned him to follow him. "Hey dad, can I get a little brother?" Was all Trea asked.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Wheee…another chapter. The part where Sora and Co encountered Ulquiorra and Co. was a co-worked between myself and Sol from Bleach Asylum.

Damn this thing was long. I might take a break. Maybe. -.-


	5. Mystery mstyer sistery

The trek towards the outskirts was long, and rather silent. Outskirts were named such due to a low hollow population and a place where beings rarely congregate. It was a place to be able to speak without having someone overhear you. This comfortable silence was broken when Sora spoke, his voice firm but quiet. It took some time for him to calm down, to think rationally for once. It was hard to see his nephew, his only nephew go to the enemy. It hurt him. But then again he was thinking very idealized thoughts that Trea would jump into his arms and there would be flowers and a setting sun in the background.

Too much human was bad for him. Sora would need to cut back.

"Alphonso."

"Sir?"

"Your power level dropped. I didn't notice it till now." Alphonso had difficulties fighting the blue haired Espada, it wasn't noticeable due to all the chaos but now that they were all alone it was a blaring beacon. Alphonso was fighting Grimmjow seriously. Under normal circumstances, he should've been able to rip of Grimmjow's head off after a few blows. But ever since he became a natural arrancar, he was weaker.

"Yes sir." Alphonso twitched his dexterous fingers. "It seems my new abilities are compensating for my loss of power."

Sora turned his head to look at Alphonso. "You do know that you're doomed if you try to fight the upper level echelons mano to mano."

Alphonso nodded. "Yes sir that is why I plan on cheating."

"Atta boy."

Alma was quiet, brooding, and she was more preferable this way. She looks softer when she was quiet and in a way sweeter. Alma looked very gentle when she wasn't speaking, it was quite misgiving. It was an adaptive trait. Alphonso had to wonder why Alma was so quiet, usually she would cut both males in two with her sharp tongue and wit.

They opened the gate, giving Sora parting wave. They had their job and Sora had his, their entailed for them to keep an eye on Hueco Mundo.

KKKKKKK

Sora returned to the Living World. He floated around in the sky for a while before he found his gigai.

"Um, you're going to be banned from every bar from here for a few miles." Said the mod soul sheepishly, looking down at the ground as he spoke.

"Why?" Yes, why was he banned from the bars? What ever did the mod soul do?

The mod soul giggled like school girl before shaking his head. "Nothing, I didn't do anything I just got banned."

Sora sighed, cursing the shopkeeper trice over before slipping into his gigai. At least this was better than the time he was banned from public bathing houses. Did all the mod souls come out perverted?

Sora walked back to where he and his sister were living only to notice the extra reiatsu. Drifting plus souls? Most plus souls don't know he can see them and he kept his spiritual power under lock. His sister was safe; her power was wrapped under many spells. Some were even powerful enough to give him some trouble.

After giving the air a whiff, Sora relaxed. It was just his cronies, although they were given specific orders to watch and stay a safe distance away. Time to investigate, detective Sora was in the house.

He opened the door just in time to dodge vomit. "What the heck?" Sora danced back, eyes wide at seeing one of his servants puking.

Dear god.

"Godot." Sora asked concerned. "What happened? Why are you here? Why the hell are you throwing up?"

Godot coughed spitting out a bit more vomit. "Your sister is a monster." Was all he could spit out before he threw up all over the clean floor.

Sora walked over the downed hollow, dodged a bit more puddles of vomit to the family room/living room. There sat the rest of the hollows, the twins, granny, and a few newer extras.

They all had food in front of them and they all were staring at Godot who was still hurling. When Sora entered the room, all attention snapped to him.

"Took you long enough." One of the twins said tartly. "Yeah, better later than not at all." Said the other. When the twins were alive they shared the same soul, a very rare condition and it only got worse when one twin died and went to soul society and the other became a hollow.

They were only reunited after one dominated the other but that was a story for another time.

Sora could never tell the two apart for even their spiritual pressure were the same.

"They missed you." Said the granny, the leader one of the group. "While they may not express it at all, they did shed a tear when news came that you were still alive."

"Really?" Sora sat down on the only open space available. "Are you sure they weren't having an allergic reaction to something they ate?"

The granny chuckled. "I know what I know." She sipped her tea, the only thing not vomit inducing. "You came a few years later than I had predicted."

"Wasn't my fault." Sora said dryly. "If I had a choice I would've came back sooner."

Godot staggered into the room, most of the vomit wiped away.

"What did she put in her soup?" Coughed out Godot, still shuddering. "Cyanide?"

"That would kill you." Sora said helpfully. "Actually in large dosages it would kill you, small amounts would just screw up your systems."

"Thank you ever so much." Muttered Godot. He slumped against the wall.

Sora shook his head. "What happened? Why are you guys even here? Does the word stealth recon mean nothing?"

The granny poked Sora on the with her walking stick and not too gently either. "It isn't our fault. It appears your intelligence was wrong. She could see us."

Sora rubbed his shin before replying. "Impossible. The shinigami seals were very intricate and were very good."

The granny scoffed. "I am the Oracle for Apollo the sun god, I see the future and I am not a moron." She glowered at him with her sightless eyes milky white against her olive skin. "It was you who have overestimated the shinigami."

Sora sighed, exhausted. "No but their enemies are." He told them about the fight. When he finished, he then looked at the others. "Who are the newcomers?"

"Recruitment." Said one twin. "We're expanding our empire." The other finished.

"Don't you already have a big enough empire?" Both twins laughed at the same time before stopping. "You were serious?"

"Where is my sister?" Sora decided to drop the question and focus on the reason they were all here.

"She's out shopping for more ingredients."

"Why?" He just restocked a few days ago.

"The twins, after seeing Godot's severe reaction, they threw the other plates through the window citing an accident." The Oracle patted Sora's shoulder in an assuring way. "Your sister is a fool, a well meaning fool but a fool."

"I know." But he adored her despite it all.

"What will we do now? Your strike failed."

"We wait, kill off any stragglers and but we will make sure we are not part of their war."

"Getting dragged into a war is not advisable at this moment."

"How many arrancar can we kill?"

"Not the Espada, the lower levels are free game." Sora tapped his fingers together before continuing. "Their leader is a shinigami."

"Is Barrigan still alive? That pompous old man is foolish." The Oracle disliked that particular hollow, she could not tolerate aggressive stupidity.

"I don't know but the ones we faced were new faces. I have yet to meet the shinigami leader.

"What of Stark and Halibel?" Godot had interest because he used to live in the area between Stark and Halibel's domain.

Sora shrugged. "They are stuck between a rock and a hard place or they are willingly serving the shinigami."

"And Ulquiorra?"

"Fuck him." Sora grounded out.

"He's free game then?" Sora grunted an affirmative. "Sweet." The twin closest to Sora grinned manically, it has been a long time since either twin fought and devoured a voste lorde.

The old lady looked at Sora before shaking her head. "That road leads to bad ends."

Sora grunted again. "I don't give a care, if I get that annoying asswipe away from my sister then I don't care what end is leaves me in."

"And if it kills you? What then?"

"It won't. I am not a fool."

The others who knew Sora scoffed at the notion. Sora was a fool he had his moments but he was a fool.

"You know what that means." The old lady stood up. "Training."

There was a collective groan. The old lady was the Oracle for Apollo, that meant she was really old and her ideas hasn't evolved with the times. The last time they trained they were sore for months and yet the old lady was till spry enough to kick their collective asses again.

Ever since their leader disappeared, the Oracle took over becoming the de facto leader. Many challenged, all failed.

Sora looked at the others. "What's wrong with training?"

Godot rolled his eyes. "Other than we have hit our proverbial glass ceiling? If we keep on trying we'll just ruin what we already achieved."

"And yet that does not explain why all of you have grown even more powerful after my intense training course." Her idea of training was to drain them of their power and then dump them in a nest of hungry hollows.

"Not it doesn't." Godot buried his face in his hands and wondered how he got himself in such company. "Maybe we all went insane and no one noticed yet."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

"Play it again." Aizen's cold voice echoed in the chamber. Wordlessly Tousen did so. "Freeze."

The images froze. Aizen got up and looked at the picture displayed in front of him. He touched the image with a finger watching the ripples as they danced. "Do you recognize him Gin?"

Gin peered at the image before shaking his head. "Nope." While he sounded calm, his mind was in turmoil. He didn't want to her here anymore not without his Ran-chan. But he knew she would never come with him, not now. Dear god, he missed her so much.

"Neither do I." Aizen didn't sound angry just amused and interested. "How can a hollow have no visible hole or mask fragments and be an arrancar? His companions have their hollow holes and mask fragments. What makes this one so different?"

"Dunno. Could be a freak." Gin offered.

Aizen pondered the idea while pacing. "Perhaps….perhaps…" He smiled and as the light reflected off his eyes, his beautiful eyes, he looked so very handsome and so very sociopathic all at the same time.

"I think it is time we made our move." Aizen smiled silently to himself. "This new threat we're going to have to deal with effectively and immediately." He sat back on his chair. "I will deal with him personally, this is one mission that shouldn't be screwed up."

It is not every day a Royal Guard was in his grasp.

"May I ask why?" Aizen has started making his plans by himself without either Gin's or Tousen's assistance. As the war dragged on, Aizen was closing himself off more and more.

"It is time we dealt Soul Society a serious blow showing our power and the futility of their efforts." Aizen swiveled his chair ninety degrees. "Don't you think so Momo-chan?"

The girl grinned broadly at Aizen. "Of course Aizen-taicho." She exuded such joy it was nauseous. She didn't seem to understand what exactly Aizen was entailing. Or she did and didn't care.

Gin couldn't help but shudder, ever since Aizen retrieved his dear pet Gin couldn't help but feel that he had dug himself a deep hole. All he needed was to jump in.

Aizen placed a handle on his zanpakuto hilt. "Call Ulquiorra, we will deal with Inoue."

"You knew where the girl was?" That caught Gin off tilter, he didn't even know.

"Of course." Aizen entwined his fingers together. "I know everything."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A.N: The play Waiting for Godot was rather interesting. It was funny and I used Godot for the name. It should have a bit of significance but not much.

Sorry for being gone so long, I had my thingy to be done for college and stuff. I'm doing this while I should be writing my essay. .


	6. Don't piss people off, its bad

A week passed and all was well. Orihime was happily cooking for her extended family, or as her brother said babysitters from hell. He was joking of course and she laughed gaily after he told her.

The 'babysitters' were not pleased especially the twins. They expressed this displeasure by giving Sora an extreme makeover while he was asleep.

Now Sora wasn't pleased. Everyone else snickered at his expense. Sora made one manly girl given some eyebrow plucking. Even granny laughed, she couldn't see it but she had one of her premonitions and from her mind's eye she saw.

It didn't bode well for the twins if their screaming was any indication.

A month passed and life settled, boring and without excitement. It was perfect. Orihime was settling in their new home. Sora had to move them all to a new country, with advice from Oracle he moved them all. It was for the best, too much concentrated energy and they'll start attracting spirits like flies and honey. Then it'll be all maggots and rotten flesh soon enough.

One day, Orihime went shopping again. She was in the middle of her medical studies; she found out that she was rather good at it and that if she tried she could be a nurse or even a doctor. When she was studying she realized that they were out of chips, and then found the bugs hiding in the lower part of the cabinet. Pretty soon she had a shopping list that grew from one page to several.

Sora was out on his job and the other extended members of the group were all getting a job as well. Orihime didn't want them to get a job but they felt obligated to assist with the monetary means.

As she walked through the lanes, she found she had no clue where to find the ammonia. English was hard to read, and even though she had a working knowledge of it reading and speaking it were two entirely different things. At least with fruit she knew the difference.

She walked up to one of the employees. "Excuse me." She asked in politely.

The man turned around. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, their brilliant green orbs captivated her. She just stared at him, stared at his green eyes. For some reason, she knew him from before. But where?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A month earlier in Hueco Mundo and nothing has really changed. Except for the laughter of a happy child, nothing has really changed at all. Really.

Except for the time Tousen became a walking graffiti board and no one told him for a few days, or when Gin woke up with fox ears glued to his head. Grimmjow found catnip in his room and he was stoned for days. Nnoitra found himself in a dress while Halibel couldn't find any clothes with the turned up collar. Even Aizen got pranked, he couldn't find any of his hair gel. The ninth Espada found fish in his tube while Szayel woke up with white hair; his screams could be heard all over Los Noches.

Stark escaped unscathed if you call unscathed by drinking caffeine laced tea. He couldn't stop twitching for days. Barrigan wasn't pranked at all and neither was Zommari. Yammi was also prank free for he made the food and if he were pissed off, everyone will need to stock up on Pepto Bismol. Ulquiorra got all his clothes turned pink, all of his clothes even his back up ones. He was forced to wear clothes that were two sizes too big. It looked like he got chibified the way his clothes dragged on the ground.

It was hard to tell who the perpetrator of these pranks was. Most would say it was Gin but they would have to admit that super gluing fox ears to ones scalp was a really stupid way of redirecting blame. Gin still had two bald spots where the fox ears use to be.

Besides the increase of pranks, Hueco Mundo was duller than usual.

"What the hell is this?" Ulquiorra glowered at Szayel and the cloth he held in his hands.

"Uniform." Szayel had one of his evil grins. "Aizen's orders you know."

It was strange, Aizen gave him an order to 'play human' for a day. Truthfully he wanted to spend more time with his son and to search for Orihime. He had already searched all of South America and was working his way up.

"This uniform is different from what I am acquainted with." Ulquiorra stretched the cloth between his fingers.

"Hmmm…yes and the people have English accents." Szayel pulled a cord that moved a curtain. "And now you have an all expense paid trip to the United Kingdom!"

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel blankly for several long seconds. "You're recording this aren't you?"

Szayel whipped out a recorder. "Yep."

"The only reason you're still alive is because Trea likes you. If he didn't you would be a bloody smear on this pristine wall."

Szayel shrugged brushing aside the threat.

"On that note, where did you get arrancar to dance like that?" Ulquiorra indicated to the show girls. "Drugged I presume?"

"Nope, I bribed them. If they do this, I won't experiment on them."

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel blankly. "Are you actually going to uphold your end of the deal?"

Szayel laughed, shaking his head. "Of course not. They are interesting specimen and besides they are inferior arrancar with only a few attributes that are worth experimenting on."

"What's with the camera?" Ulquiorra indicated to the device.

"A hobby." Szayel said proudly. "Blackmail."

Ulquiorra left the room with his clothes and gigai. A few hours later he arrived in the United Kingdom and did as Aizen ordered him to do. Get a job at a grocery market. It was easy but annoying. So many humans, so many complaints it made him want to rip them from end to end.

Ulquiorra swore to himself that the next person to ask him for help was going to find themselves burned to a crisp.

"Excuse me." Ulquiorra turned around, quite ready to cero the woman. But whatever he was going to do was stopped, as he fully saw who was standing before him.

His lips parted but no words came out.

"You…." Orihime stared at the store clerk. "I know you."

Ulquiorra froze, eye twitching. His mouth felt dry, he felt so weak just standing there looking at her. What could he say?

"Orihime." He said, his voice so soft. His chest felt pained, and for all his powers and abilities he found he was unable to speak louder.

"You're that clown." Ulquiorra felt like swearing, of all the things she remembered it was the fact he looked like a clown. "That emo clown." God dammit.

Orihime approached him, eyes wide and searching. Ulquiorra saw in her eyes innocence untainted by her past experience or by his actions towards her. She was naïve again. Ulquiorra wondered if she still had her strong resolve. Was it her experiences that made her the woman he fell in love with, or was it something she had all along?

"I'm Inoue Orihime….uh..wait….English it is Orihime Inoue." She bowed. "What's your name?"

"Ulquiorra Sciffer." Ulquiorra said in japanese.

Orihime perked up. "I'm from Japan, just here with my brother. Your Japanese is really good for a foreigner."

Ulquiorra held up a hand to stop Orihime before she started to jabber nonsense. "Do you know who I am?"

Orihime looked at his name tag. "A worker at the Wall-wall?"

"No." He tripped the tag off before grabbing her arm. She struggled of course, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

It was like old times with less screaming of course.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora licked his ice cream as his cronies walked with him back to the apartment. It was quite easy to figure out that arrancar and jobs do not mix. Especially if only a few had gigai. The rest lounged around the house or made frequent trips to Hueco Mundo.

"Godot why is it tha-" The words died in his mouth as he stared at the scene before him. It was Orihime and she was being carried away. Oh hell no, not again. He leapt out of his gigai, flying right into the gargunta. That was it, he was going to nail his sister into the freaking ground just to keep her here.

Godot stared as he watched his lord vanish before his eyes. He too had noticed the gargunta but he had no idea why his lord was so worried. He sighed, picking the ice cream out of his hair. The gigai had crashed onto the ground once the spirit left the device.

He sighed before walking back to the apartment. His King was powerful enough to get himself out of trouble.

When he returned to the apartment, he got a face full of soup as Oracle chastised him severely for letting Sora go.

"You baboon!" Snapped the Oracle, shaking her cane at him. "Did you not listen to me? If he were to chase after his sister in revenge, he will be doomed."

"I didn't think your cryptic shit were worth anything really." Godot whipped the soup off his face. "You're not always right."

"Well this time I am." She smacked him squarely on the shin. "We have to find him and bring him back."

"Tch, that's more trouble than its worth." Godot rolled his eyes. "Remember the last time we tried to do something for his own good?"

They all remembered. "Besides maybe this time he won't get into deep shit." Said one, while his twin sniggered. "Yeah right, and the sun doesn't set in the west."

It was official; they were the worst babysitters ever.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Trea giggled to himself as he prepared for his latest prank. No one would ever suspect him. And he was the greatest which explained why he was hiding in a closet. Uncle Gin tought him all he could but Trea forgot one cardinal rule. Do not prank the master or else the master will very pissed off.

"I am great." Trea whispered to himself in triumph. "Wait till mom hears about this."

"Here about what?" Asked a cross voice.

Trea looked up to see Gin. He gulped.

The bald spots on Gin's head weren't that noticeable not like his tail. It was still there, glued firmly with industrial super glue.

Gin grabbed Trea's ear, yanking it. "Now you're gonna help me get rid of it or else."

Trea gulped again. Okay, maybe the tail thing was going a bit too far. He opened his mouth to scream for his dad but clamped it shut when Gin glared at him.

"If one peep out of your mouth is along the sounds of 'daddy' save your breath." Gin yanked Trea's ear again for good measure. "He's at a mission so no one is going to save you now."

Trea gulped again and prayed to any god out there not to have his punishment be so humiliating that he'll be scared for life.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A.N: Soooo…what do you guys think and we are going to have a major fight in the next chapter.


	7. toys, toys and more toys

"You don't have to do this you know." Trea started nervously, watching the pot beneath him boil. It smelled good; probably one of Yammi's famous soups but it won't be good for him to get dunked into it.

Gin continued to chop vegetables and dump them into the boiling pot. He had his tail carefully tucked into his waistband. He wouldn't want to get it dirty, which would just make his mood even worse.

"I mean, hurting me would mean my dad's going to rip your arm off." Trea stated growing confident. After all, his dad was fiercely protective of him, killing those who would be a threat to Trea's development. Trea wasn't one to take advantage of that but there come a time in which it was needed.

Time's like this where it looks like he'll become tonight's dinner.

Gin smiled at Trea, his grin wide and carefree. "Does it look like I care?" He pointed to his carefree smile.

Was the question rhetorical? Trea looked at Gin blankly before struggling anew. "Lemme go!" After a few more minutes of fruitless struggle Trea stopped. It would be no use; it was time to use what his dad taught him.

Find your focus, send out your conscious and suck in your power, making an impenetrable shield. Sharpen your control to a fine point, that that point and direct it with your mind. Dominate your reiatsu, rein it in into your will. Waste not, all your actions should be without extreme expenditure.

In other words, every action will have a meaning or else it should not be done at all.

Trea gathered his energy and lashed out, vaporizing the bonds that kept him tied against the pole. He continued to send out energy waves, scattering the soup all over the walls and ceiling. When he landed onto the ground, he was on the only dry spot in the room.

Trea turned his head to look for Gin, it was at the precise moment that Gin's zanpakuto sped right by him, cutting his cheek shallowly. Trea jumped back, feeling the wound burn.

He didn't understand, why was Gin attacking him? His questions didn't hamper his ability to run and so he did so, barely dodging Gin's lightning fast attacks. Trea had just started training and Gin was a shinigami captain, it was no contest.

It ended with him getting pinned to the wall by the sleeve of his jacket. His green eyes widened in fear, he didn't want to die here. Gin approached him, all serious and covered in soup.

Trea flinched when Gin patted him on the head. "Good work, you're getting faster." He mused Trea's hair.

"What…what would have happened if I didn't dodged your attack?"

"You would've died." Gin said nonchalantly, pulling his sword blade out of the wall. He patted Trea on the back. "But don't worry; I wasn't really trying to kill you. Much."

Trea backed away slowly, his eyes on Gin. He didn't notice the 'Kick Me' sign on his back for he was far too busy trying to be wary.

"You should go kid." Gin waved a hand dismissively.

Trea nodded stiffly backing away some more. Right before he walked out of the room he asked Gin one question. "Do you still love her?"

Gin's slits narrowed some more if possible. "Her?"

Trea looked at the ground breaking his gaze. "When I was in Soul Society, the tenth division vice captain would babysit me a lot and she would tell me stories about her childhood."

Gin waited for Trea to continue. It hurt him hearing about his dear kitty from another's lips. Does Ran-chan still want him?

"She always talked about you." Trea looked at Gin before rubbing his head nervously. "And…one time she was drunk and she asked me that question." He bit his lip. "She even tried to kiss me." She was really really drunk. And so sad, it nearly broke Trea's heart.

Gin shook his head. That was his Ran-chan alright, out drinking everyone else under the table. Outwardly he didn't change his emotions but inwardly he felt a bit sad for having driven his kitty into frequent drinking binges, more than usual that is.

Trea chuckled nervously, averting his gaze. "Anyways…if I ever see Vice captain Matsumoto again…at least I'll have a response." Trea had a feeling that the next time he sees a shinigami, he won't be rooting for them rather rooting for their death. It was a desire that has been growing inside him, the impulse to devour and to kill. It was scary, for little by little he was changing.

He wasn't momma's boy anymore.

A pair of cold hands rested on his shoulders. "Don't worry bout it, I'll tell her." Trea looked up to Gin looking not-Gin.

That brief moment of creepy scariness and Twilight Zone passed with Gin walking away. Trea watched Gin walk away before sighing. Truthfully he would rather have a murderous Gin to deal with than a reassuring one.

There were some things that weren't meant to be.

Trea stared out at the horizons, he closed his eyes and listened hard for a voice.

**YOU KNOW MY NAME**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora stared at his surroundings before swearing. He had lost track of his sister once he stepped into the portal and now that he was out, he could tell he had no clue where he was.

He was lost.

Sora sighed, settling down onto the sand. Why can't things ever go his way? He stared up at the sky and wondered out loud. "Will it ever rain?" From what he remembered, it had never rained.

He loved the rain because it was the one thing in Heuco Muendo that will never occur.

"Well I can't just laze around like an idiot." He sat up, brushing off the sand from his clothes.

Using sonido, he ran across the sandy plains leaving behind him a dust cloud. As he ran, he followed Trea's unique reiatsu signature. His sister's spiritual presence was still very minuscule despite the steady awakening of her power.

Sora set his face into a stern glare. This time, Ulquiorra is going to get crucified. Then this love business will be firmly put down. He had to get to Ulquiorra before Orihime regains her memories.

It was called a preemptive strike.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hichigo laughed widely, possessing the body again. This time, this time he will remain King. Ichigo's mind state has been increasingly growing worse. During a battle with one of Aizen's arrancar army, he took the chance and took control.

It was quite easily, so pathetic that Hichigo was almost disgusted at the ease he did it. But not so disgusted to give him a fighting chance. Ichigo's mind had been steadily growing darker, the mindscape becoming cracked and ruined. All it took was one push and it all shattered like a house of cards.

Now in Heuco Mundo he was going to have fun. There will be so many people to kill. It will be fights galore, blood and guts everywhere, his idea of paradise.

Hichigo turned his head, letting out a loud screech. Already he was transforming into a hollow form, taking over the shinigami body. Already his right arm was morphing and he had sprouted a tail.

"You should return to your home, boy." Hichigo screamed, swinging his sword at the sudden voice near his ear. It was a reaction borne from many battles.

The blade stopped and refused to budge. Hichigo turned his head to look at the person standing in his way. "Getsuga Tensho."

The energy blast engulfed everything; the fool had no way of getting out of the way of the blast. Hichigo started to screech again but his laugh died in his throat when he realized he still couldn't move the zanpakuto.

The stranger still had a firm grip on the blade. "Again, boy you should return." He yanked the blade, Hichigo fell forward.

Hichigo caught himself in time, leaping up to bash the fool's face in. His strike downward was caught again but this time he was greeted with a cero right in the face. His transformation hasn't really started yet and so he caught the cero full in the face.

The blast sent him flying back, crashing right into a sand dune. The fall didn't hurt but Hichigo could tell that his mask was cracking. A few more good wacks and he would sent back into Ichigo's mind. That was something he would not let happen.

Hichigo attacked again, spinning his sword for more momentum and power. This time his strike sent his opponent flying. Quickly, before the pest could recover he fired off another energy attack.

The red and black energy crashed into the dune, destroying it and the surrounding are completely. There, that should do it.

A hand grabbed his face, fingers clamping on the edges of the mask and pulling. "NOoooooo!" Was all Hichigo could say before the mask shattered and he was sent spiraling back into the back of Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo slumped to the ground, his own consciousness barely there. He groaned, wondering where the hell he was. The last thing he remembered was Rukia's blood splattering him and then…and then Hichigo wrestling control. Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"Rukia." He shouted, in a half panic. He looked around, trying to see if she was there.

Ichigo slowly sat up, breathing in heavily. His eyes caught sight of the figure standing across from him. Ichigo's eyes widened. "No way." The hollow standing before him could not possibly exist.

"You purified yourself." Ichigo said in denial, still wondering how the hell this had occurred. "You….you're not supposed to be here."

"Neither are you shinigami." Said Sora playfully. "Now before you insert your foot into your mouth I suggest you leave. Not only will you get yourself into trouble the other hollows here will be drawn to your energy and will try to eat you. I am sure you can take care of yourself but even hordes of hollows would tire anyone out."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but could not get a word in. Sora had swiftly punched him in between the eyes. He crumpled without a sound. Without much further ado, Sora picked the shinigami up with one hand, opened a dimensional rip with another and tossed the shinigami in it. When Ichigo was gone Sora turned away to continue his quest to his sister. He looked at his left hand, wincing. Ichigo was much more powerful now; his left hand was bleeding from some deep gashes from Ichigo's reiatsu.

"It would have been an interesting fight Ichigo, had you possession of your mental faculties and I time." Sora mused to himself. He smiled to himself. "It would have been quite joyful."

Like he had in the past, when the last remnants of his humanity took control and committed suicide so he wouldn't hurt Orihime.

Today was not a good day to die, not until he kills Ulquiorra or course and see Orihime get married happily and have two kids. He could see it now, Orihime with her children and a husband who respected her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Okay, two plus two equals…." Szayel started, staring at Yammi intensely.

"Uhhh…four?"

"Good." Szayel was growing confident that he will win the bet. He can teach Yammi to count.

The others in the room were doing their own thing. On one hand they were discussing what to do, as a group fun thing. On the other they didn't want to hang out together but were trying to be more cooperative with each other. It was odd that they had all felt misery when they were alone. It used to be that they were quite happy being isolated but now their lives were so empty without company.

It was disgusting, frankly.

Pretty soon the discussion turned into down right arguing between the biggest porn shop in the world and Disneyland.

"Come on!" Demanded Nnoitra, fairly shaking in his excitement. "There will be a lot of toys there, naughty things and naughty videos." He placed a hand on his chin. "I bet we can even make the holoprojector play the tapes. Wouldn't that be cool? 3-D porn!"

Nnoitra's rants for porn was shut down effectively by Halibel's glare of doom. "Do you truly wish for Ulquiorra's anger on you?" She motioned to Trea sitting with her fraccion. "He hates you already. I do not believe the field trip should be at a porn shop. The child would be traumatized."

Nnoitra stared at Halibel. "You sure talk a lot now. Are you pregnant or something?" For once, Nnoitra spoke a bit of truth. Halibel did talk a lot more now.

The others stared as Halibel grabbed Nnoitra and rammed his head into the ceiling.

"Mualfff." Was all Nnoitra could say, head crammed into the ceiling and body flailing in the wind.

"Any objections to Disneyland?" Halibel asked the other males, looking at them coolly.

The males looked at each other, at Nnoitra and then they all did a collective shrug.

Suddenly there was a surge in reiatsu, Grimmjow perked up. "Ichigo." He hissed, nearly drooling at the thought of another fight. But just as suddenly there was a surge of rieatsu, then it died.

"What the fuck." There was no way Ichigo could get defeated so easily.

"Maybe your orange haired lover got himself fucked to death." Nnoitra said, after yanking himself out of the wall.

Grimmjow growled, advancing on Nnoitra when the wall exploded, blowing debris inwards heralding another being. When the dust died there stood Sora, looking as impeccable as always save for the wall fragments decorating his jacket. Only Grimmjow and Nnoitra were adversely concerned. The others were cautious but not as much so.

"Uncle!" Trea zoomed over to Sora, climbing all over his body like a monkey. "Did you get me something?"

Sora grabbed Trea's jacket back, effortlessly pulling him off. "Hey kid." He pulled the paper off Trea's back. "Did you know you have a 'kick me' sign on your back?"

Trea stared at the paper before crumpling it sourly. Of all the old school tricks and he got played by the easiest one. No wonder Apache kept on hitting him.

Sora mused Trea's hair. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good Uncle." Trea jumped to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Sora chuckled darkly. "Just personally business with your _father_." The last word was spat out.

"Dad's on a mission." Trea looked at Sora hopefully. "Did you find mom yet?"

Sora hated lying to the kid. "No." But that didn't stop him.

"Oh." Trea looked so sad Sora almost did tell him.

"Sorry." Sora muttered. He shooed Trea away. "The grownups need to talk; you should go back to your room."

"I don't wanna." Trea protested.

"Scram brat." Grimmjow wanted a fight.

Trea grumbled but did as he was told. He left with Halibel's fraccion. They too were told to leave.

Once Trea was gone, Sora looked at the others darkly, dropping his kind uncle guise.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You tell me where Ulquiorra is. Then I won't beat the shit out of all you."

Grimmjow snickered. "Dude, you must be mental. There are nine of us, and one of you."

"And that matters how?" Sora tilted his head. "I think its quality over quantity." He wiggled a finger. "One of me is worth ten of you."

Grimmjow growled. "You wanna bet that on that asshole?"

"Bring it kitty." Sora made 'come' motion with his hand.

Grimmjow stepped forward cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy breaking your bones." He paused. "But you know what? I'm going to be a nice guy. I'll let you have a free hit."

"Okay." You take what you get, and you take advantage of stupid people. "Sure. One punch."

He walked up to Grimmjow, his head barely above Grimmjow's shoulders. He cocked his fist, pulled back and punched.

Sora punched Grimmjow in the gut. "Haha, what? I didn't feel that." Grimmjow snickered. "Now I'm going to punch you."

He pulled his arm back to release a devastating punch. He moved to punch, tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. Grimmjow then proceeded to throw up. Both his ears started to bleed, mixing in with the vomit.

Sora stepped away from the projectile vomiting, patting Grimmjow on the head. "Don't worry; it'll wear off in an hour or two."

"Any other takers?"

Szayel licked his lips sensually. "I would but vomiting isn't a turn on for me."

Sora's eyes twitched. There was so much innuendo in that sentence that it freaked him out. Strangely enough none of his group were sexual deviants. He had no clue how to deal with one.

Nnoitra stepped forward. "Out of way queer boy." He pushed Szayel aside.

"I protest, I am bisexual." Szayel groused, readjusting his center of balance so he wouldn't fall down.

Nnoitra sneered. "Whatever, you like it up the ass so you're queer."

"At least I have a ass, a nice fine one too."

The talk was growing dangerously perverted, luckily they were all adults.

"Move aside." Barrigan had finally got off his big ass. He looked at Sora. "I do not know who you are but you are no match for me."

Sora made a gesture with his middle finger. "Oracle says hello."

Barrigan made a strangling sound; Halibel and Stark actually looked interested. While Barrigan was in shock, Nnotira pushed him down drawing his sword as he did.

"I'm not like that idiot Grimmjow. Die!" He swung his blade at Sora.

It was like being surrounded by jackals, one fought while the others surrounded the fight scene and watched. Except for Grimmjow who was busy puking his guts out. It was a classic this aspiring Evil Overlords should not do.

Sora caught the blade, pulling it aside. The arrancar was foolish, if Nnoitra wanted to win he should've released and pulverized Sora but he didn't. Sora wasn't as foolish. In two quick movements, he punched Nnoitra in the shoulder spinning him about and then clapped both hands over Nnoitra's ears.

Nnoitra regained his bearings, slammed his blade downward destroying a good portion of the floor. Horrible gurgling sounds were emanated from Nnoitra and he started to blow his chunks onto the destroyed floor.

"What the hell?" Yammi was closest to Nnoitra taking a step back when Nnoitra started puking.

"Pressure differences." Szayel said calmly, inspecting his nails. "You disrupt their sense of balance in their inner ear thus they lose their sense of balance."

"Your movements are to disguise what you are really doing. Disturbing the inner ear's liquid equilibrium is rather ingenious. Not only are you doing that but you're also damaging the inner ear membrane. I suspect neither Grimmjow nor Nnoitra would be able to move for a while. If you can do it over a long range it might even be devastating but…it seems you can't now can you?" Szayel smiled his very intelligent eyes boring right into Sora. "If you had you would've done it already. I have already set precautionary measure so that I won't get sick."

"May I ask where you got the idea?"

"Naruto." Sora made a 'youth power' symbol that Rock Lee and his teacher were so proud of.

To the left of Sora, Grimmjow released. Now in his true form, he was able to stand. Whatever Sora did to his inner ear was gone and he was pissed. He growled, prepared to leap and crush Sora's skull in his jaws. Nnoitra, in the midst of chucking his cookies, was unable to make a verbal command to release.

"I see." Szayel took a few steps back, he was simply getting out of the way like any normal person would.

Sora drew up a hand, summoning his zanpakuto. It materialized in his palm. The sheath dissolved, the dark material melting into the sword itself. The sword gleamed in the light. He stared at the blade before looking at them. "Isn't she pretty?"

"It looks like a bastard baby of a fork and a spoon." Syazel pointed out dryly.

Sora stared at his blade again before blinking several times. "Oh wow…you're right it is a spork. Maybe I should've had lunch before coming here." His stomach growled in protest.

Sora looked up to tell the pink haired arrancar his thanks but a blue furry thing blocked him. With a huge boom, Sora and Grimmjow went crashing into the other wall.

"Die bitch die!" Grimmjow punched with no end in sight. Each punch caused even more destruction to the wall. When he stopped, his eyes widened as he stared at Sora who wasn't injured in the least.

Sora jerked his knee, crushing Grimmjow's balls. Grimmjow let out a whimper as he toppled off Sora. Sora stood, brushing off the dust. He looked at the other seven Espada.

"Enough of this." He meant business, his tone of his voice and his body language said this plainly. His spork-sword became a true blade.

"Release." The simple word unleashed a hurricane force wind. He was not playing around. He takes this shit seriously. A portion of the ceiling got vaporized as a tangible energy emerged, racing up.

Through the kicked up dust, the Espada could clearly feel what was happening, transformations says a lot about a person. Energy appeared from what seemed to be a void, energy that was hollowish but different. There was a darker feel to it, a taint that was poisonous even to them.

When the dust died, the arrancar got their first chance to see their opponents released form. Unlike most arrancar, his released form was not animalistic in nature. It was very human. It looked like he stepped out from an old folk tale, the way his clothes were. One word came to mind, hobo; a hobo who once had a life in a greater place but hit rock bottom.

There was armor, a unique design that clearly had a brilliant inventor. There was a series of symbols on the armor that were foreign in design. It would've been beautiful had it not been for the cracks and the pieces that were eroded away. It used to be something great.

The katana had shifted into a naginata, the curved blade a foot long attached to a staff. That was the only thing that looked first hand. Everything else looks like something you find in the dumpster.

The face was covered with a mask, two holes for the eyes and that was all. It was imposing and standoffish. You couldn't even see the eyes. It looked like a hollow, not an arrancar. Was there a de-evolution?

Ignoring the physical body, there was an aura that surrounded him. It constantly pushed away, destroying the ground where he stood. It was pure reiatsu in a form of an energy shield. Only the most powerful of hollows have enough reiatsu to do that constantly.

His form flickered, vanishing from their sight. One second he was there, the next nothing. The lower tier Espada couldn't even follow his movements. Halibel's eyes narrowed, she could see where he was going. Cautiously she placed her hand on her sword hilt.

At the exact moment Sora sliced down, Nnoitra released. Think negative and negative, they repel but with kaboom. An explosion rocked the room, destroying yet another wall and hallway.

Now it was just crazy, the raging reiatsu that was constantly being expelled were destroying the room and for the weaker members of the group, they were having a rougher time of it. Weaker hollows were popping like sausages.

Stark knew the way things were going; they were going to lose more than they will gain. Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Sora's combined reiatsu were wreaking the place. Not to mention it was attracting some unwanted attention. The two reckless hot blooded idiots were running in head first.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra tag teamed Sora, for once working together on a common goal. It took a common enemy to get them to put aside their difference and bit the shit out of someone else.

Sora jumped back, catching air. Nnoitra was too dangerous to get near; the six arms are a great deterrent. He wasn't stupid. Grimmjow was easier to deal with. Using his staff, Sora smacked Grimmjow several times, cutting him up and shaving off a few hairs. The last devastating hit was one to the groin, this time with greater force. Ok, while the groin hit sometimes isn't as bad as a head smashing it was way more amusing.

Grimmjow went flying like a cat shot out of a baseball machine.

Nnoitra came in, all six arms moving. Fighting Nnoitra was an exercise that Sora would rather not do. He really, really, really should've killed Nnoitra when he had a chance. Close quarters was not a good idea, as Sora soon learned after receiving several gashes on his arms. Skipping back, he let loose a cero.

The energy beam vaporized a good portion of Los Noches and two of Nnotira's arm, which didn't do any good because Nnotira's arms grew back again. Granted, he had to cut his wound open because the cero cauterized the two stumps.

"Oh crap, you gotta be kidding me." Sora muttered in disbelief. Was Nnoitra a cockroach in his past life? Or was it a starfish that regrew limbs?

"Gran Rey Cero!" The bright light engulfed the room barely meters away from its intended target.

The explosion destroyed the room drawing up dust. When it cleared, feathers floated from the sky. Sora's wings unfurled themselves, protecting him from the cero's blast. The suffocating aura was withdrawn, tightened and scrunched up. Instead of the constant aura, there was nothing. He had drawn his power in, strengthening his iron skin. But it seems the wings took some effort, for he was panting. Sora's wings vanished and so did the strain.

In the time it took to readjust, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were ready.

"Hah!" Grimmjow screamed as his fist connected solidly with Sora's faceplate. It creaked but did not break.

"Idiot, you're doing it wrong." Nnoitra slammed his fists into the faceplate, successfully creating spider-like cracks up the left side of the plate.

To everyone's surprise, even the Espada's it was Aizen's attack that destroyed the mask. Suddenly, Aizen just appeared, like heartburn without a fucking warning. With a touch, a finger, the mask broke into pieces.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra paused, Sora's eyes widened and Aizen just smiled. "I just woke up and I heard this dreadful racket." Aizen began. "And then I see the castle get torn down, piece by piece."

He looked at the Espada. "I am disappointed in you all."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest but Nnoitra used one of his hands to clamp down on Grimmjow's mouth. Now is not the time to be an idiot.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, face furrowed into concentration. This shinigami was dangerous, the fine hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

Aizen smiled easily. "Your lord and master."

Sora's face morphed into confusion. "Wha-"

Snikt

Before Sora could react, Aizen's blade sank into Sora's armor and through his body. The tip exited his back, blood running from the blade to the ground. Sora eyes widened in shock, he didn't understand how this could happen.

Sora teetered on uncertain feet, feeling the blood pooling onto the ground. "How…how.." He gasped, this one blow hurt so much it was clouding his mind and he felt so tired.

Aizen looked at Sora kindly. "You cannot hide the wounds from the past, especially the one that reduced to such a state that you are in now. Let me help you, imperial guard. Let me help you return to who you were once before."

Sora didn't understand. What the hell was going on? Aizen leaned close, his lips next to Sora's ear. And what he said, and what Sora heard turned the world hazy and unfocused.

Aizen dragged his sword out with the loud sound of blood spurting out of the wound. He casually stepped back. The air around Sora became a vacuum, but the opposite. Instead of sucking air in, air was being blasted out.

Then the screaming started. All the reiatsu that made up the released form disintegrated and were converted. But that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened. No, the best were to come next.

Skin peeled back, revealing muscle, fat, and veins. Those peeled back to reveal bones, tendons. Organs were revealed. It wasn't a one time thing, it was multiple times. Every incarnation, every life he ever lived was being peeled back one by one; through out it all, he kept his eyes but not his body. It looked painful, and it seemed painful by all the screaming. It went from flesh, to spirit, to flesh again.

The screaming was such an extent that some of the Espada plugged their ears.

Finally it stayed fixated at a hollow form. From then, the Espada saw a hollow revert back to its baser form. It went from Voste lord all the way to Gillian. And then it became a small hollow. It seemed to stop and pause.

"Is it done now?" Yammi unplugged his ears.

"I hope so." Muttered Szayel, cleaning out his ear with a finger.

The hollow glowed bright, and it became a spirit once more. But this time, this spirit was all too familiar. The armor appeared again, but bright and beautiful. The craftsmanship could be clearly seen. A cape appeared, along with tassels. There was no mask but a high collar and styled hair with beads and feathers in it.

When it was over, the warrior stood there silently waiting for orders. Strangely enough the energy remained the same, hollow with taint, with vileness. But there was a pix of purer reiatsu in there, counterbalancing the darkness.

Aizen approached. Immediately there was a reaction. The thing, not a hollow or shinigami, snapped to attention. It was a mix, a hybrid.

"What are you orders sir." The voice had no intonation into it. It was like Ulquiorra but creepier. At least you know Ulquiorra had some emotion in his voice ranging to pissed off to distain.

"Uh…what happened?" Yammi asked, scratching his head.

Aizen looked at his Espada. "This was an imperial guard for the Soul King."

"You gotta be kidding me." Grimmjow barked off a short burst of laughter. He pointed a finger at Sora. "How the fuck do you know? How the hell did you find out? Fuck are you serious?"

"Soul Society had a record from the beginning but it is a rarely known fact. Only the Yamamoto would know of it or perhaps Unohana. They handled the reincarnation process. I happened to get my hands onto some interesting files that dealt with such things." Aizen said calmly not caring that Grimmjow was a few short pants from hyperventilating. "This being, died doing his duty becoming a hollow in his despair, tainting himself. Well technically, he became human then a hollow. But it is all the same, heaven has cast him from their gaze."

"He became the Hollow King a long time before any of you even existed and then he vanished." Aizen explanation continued. "Sora, here, is a special breed. He was created to be loyal, to be powerful and to do all the dirty work. The imperial guard are trained to obey. As a human and then hollow, he gained individuality. But now with all his past lives stripped away, he has returned to his former self."

"What do you plan to do then Aizen-sama?" Szayel asked, knowing full well that with an imperial guard at his disposal, Aizen would have no need of the Espada. All their plans could be ruined because of some heavenly moron.

Aizen shrugged, not even caring. "This and that." He looked at his Espada in a fatherly way. "Now I want you all to clean this up and fix it." He indicated to the ruined palace.

"Fucking hell." Nnoitra surveyed the damage. Its going to take a lot more than spit and elbow grease to clean this mess up. "Piff, isn't this women's work? Fixing up the house?"

He got an elbow to the head for his delicate choice of words.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Alphonso ran in the wreckage, following his lord's trail. He felt his lord arrive and raced to greet him. By the time he got there, Sora was gone. So he continued searching. When he arrived at the only building still up he stared at the scene. He felt his lord's energy flicker, waver and then completely fucking change. He was very worried.

"My lord!" He hurried in. There he saw the Espada, the shinigami and his lord.

What happened? His lord didn't feel the same anymore.

The shinigami overlord spoke. "Contain him please."

One second he was running, the next a hand was crushing his throat, lifting him into the air.

The shinigami approached him, brown eyes boring into him calculating his worth. "Kill him."

Alphonso's eyes widened before they dimmed forever. The last thing he saw was his lord's eyes and blankness in them before darkness claimed him forever.

Sora shoved his hand half way into Alphonso's abdomen before letting out an energy blast similar to a cero. But instead of shooting straight, the energy went in all direction, minimizing the power but with the greatest efficiency. He showed no indication of even caring or even if he knew who he just killed.

Aizen chuckled darkly. "Heaven's incompetence is my gain."

He started to walk out.

"Attend." Sora followed behind.

"We are in deep shit." Grimmjow muttered, watching as the particles that were Alphonso vanish, absorbed into Hueco Mundo. "It's like watching Ulquiorra the second. But this time there is no ass kissing."

"Hn." Stark yawned, arms stretched out before shrugging. "I guess he got tired of Ulquiorra the first."

"That was disconcerting." Szayel said, not really happy at the turn of events. "Although I do have to admit whoever created the heavenly being had a pretty twisted mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think of it, with the correct phrase, Aizen was able to take control of a weapon that apparently doesn't have a mind. It's like a created soul, a fake. A very good fake but a fake. I can tell." Szayel ticked off on his fingers. "And it has a trigger. Although this is all a hypothesis. From what I have seen, it seems to fit."

Stark closed his eyes before opening them. "Whatever it is, as long as Aizen controls it killing him is going to be a lot harder."

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Unbeknownst to the Espada, there was another observer. Alma had to muffle her scream as she saw and felt Alphonso dematerialize.

Fuck it; she holds no allegiance to her King anymore. Alphonso was dead and it was all HIS fault.

She never got to say goodbye. Or the words: Yes.

KKKKKKkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

"Oh Ran-chan." Gin murmured, carrying the inebriated tenth vice captain in his arms. She was draped on him and snoozing on his chest. This was the only way Gin could get anywhere near her without risking blood loss.

She was still angry with him and expressed her angry by attacking him. Gin kissed her on the forehead. Despite all that, he still loved her and he knew she loved him. Why else was she so hurt by his betrayal?

For months he was the mysterious stranger that helped her, guided her back to her room after she got too drunk. For so long he wanted to be there for her truly but knew he could not. But now, now he will. Gin had a feeling that things are going to go south really fast and really badly. He knew, he had a certainty that if he left Rangiku in Soul Society she will be an unfortunate casualty in Aizen's quest to be Soul King.

All the shit he had done, all the fucking horror and pain he caused was for her. It was for himself as well but mostly he did it to protect. So there was no way he was going to let all his efforts go up in smoke. He'll risk the beating, the crying and the ball busting just so she will leave and he will get to hear her laugh again.

"Ichimaru Gin leave my vice captain alone." Toushiro demanded one hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. The shorty captain was lying in wait for him, it seems Gin wasn't as careful tonight as he was the others.

Gin looked at Toushiro lazily. "No." It was too cute the way Toushiro puffed up like an angry peacock. "Shiro-chan, Momo says hello and goodbye."

Toushiro stared at Ichimaru in shock. Momo had gone missing. "Where is she?" He snapped, ready to release his bankai.

"Ah ah ah." Gin smiled craftily. "It's not my secret to say." Several hollows appeared and attacked, giving Gin the opening he needed to escape.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

At a café in the United Kingdom two long lost lovers met again. One longed to love again while the other was clueless. They sipped their tea. The huge commotion that was caused with Ulquiorra slinging Orihime over his shoulder involved some running from the police.

"So Ulquiorra-san, what brings you to the United Kingdom?" Orihime began, to break the horrible tension.

"Business." He couldn't stop staring at her. It has been too long.

"Ah. What kind?"

"A personally matter." He didn't elaborate.

"Ulquiorra-san…" Orihime licked her lips. "Why are you staring at me so much?" It made her cheek burn.

Ulquiorra leaned close, bringing one hand to gently touch her hair. "Because it's you Orihime." He said silky.

Orihime was flattered for sure but creeped out all the same. Would you have a complete stranger touch you?

In what seems to be spontaneous, Ulquiorra pulled Orihime to him, onto his lap. She let out a small squeak in surprise. And then he kissed her.

With that one kiss, a bundle of emotions popped up. Fear, anger, sadness, fear….sorrow. Orihime pulled back, eyes wide. Did she hate this man? Did she know him?

"Come with me." He said, his wide green eyes pleading. "Please."

She didn't know what to say. She was cautious, surprised and overwhelmed. Did she, had she….she didn't know what to do.

"I don't know." She whispered, looking at him. "I just met you."

He kissed her again, longingly. "Your body remembers me." He whispered in her ear, his fingers trailing down her form.

She slapped him hard. "You jerk." What was supposed to be an outrageous yell came out as a whimper. She then slid off his lap and away. Before she could even move a few steps, his hand shot out grabbing her wrist.

He was strong, pulling her towards his hard chest. Orihime struggled against him, pounding at his chest and stomping on his feet. But he didn't stop. He continued to touch her, to kiss her.

No, this isn't what she wanted.

Please.

Stop.

KkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

N.A: I hope that was gut wrenching. Taking break...midterms...college....I hope you like this chapter by showing your happiness in long descriptive reviews.

Sarcasm is not my forte.


End file.
